Listening to the Heart
by Blackcat8539
Summary: Malfoy's a prick, Granger's a know-it-all, but is this the whole story? With a night of drunken madness and a game or two how will it all work out? Will their hearts or heads rule? And has Ron gone off the deep end?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was lecturing me again. We had just come back from the Christmas holidays, I had gone home which had been a very stupid mistake, I even had the scars to prove it.

"Are you even listening to me?" her voice breaking through my riviere.

"Hm?" I made it a question by raising an eyebrow.

"Ugg, I don't know how you were chosen to become head boy. You're such a git, don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

"Ha-ha, not anymore." I said with a humourless laugh. Of course I didn't care about anyone, I lost the one person I cared about in the war, my mother. There was no one else I cared about, sure I mean I shagged a few girls now and then, but that did not mean I cared about any one. Caring hurt too much.

She huffed and stormed off up to her room. Really being head boy wasn't so bad, good accommodations, special privileges and lots of privacy. As for the reason of me being selected, I had a suspicion they were trying to make Slytherins and Gryffindors get alone more by trying and failing to get Hermione and I to be friends.

Not that I didn't like Granger, she was smart, albeit annoying sometimes, she was very beautiful and she didn't actually hate me like most people did, and she had a better understanding then most about what I went through during the war, but old habits die hard.

I heard her door slam, prodding me enough to get up off the couch and pull out my homework. We were about the only 7th years who decided to come back for an 8th one. I didn't really have too, but I did want to complete my education despite what people thought. I had the choice of either doing 300 hours of community service (for my part in the war) or returning to Hogwarts for the offered final year. It was a no brainer really. A couple of us had returned but not a lot, Hermione and I of course, Luna, Blaise and a Hufflepuff that I didn't know.

Potter and Weasel had started jobs at the ministry, and whilst she could have easily gotten a job too, Granger like him had chosen to come back. They had some classes but not a lot, well that depended on whether you chose extra classes, like I know a certain Gryffindor did, or not.

Night fell and I was just finishing up my potions homework when Hermione came back down from her room. I looked up at her still figure as I finished off the last sentence, she was watching me as I packed up my things.

"May I help you with something?" I asked in a neutral tone. I didn't want to be snarky, yet I couldn't find it in myself to be nice just yet, though I think I was slowly getting better, it did help that she wasn't so stuck up all the time these days either.

"Well, I..." she stuttered apparently not prepared for direct confrontation "I was just wondering if you would like to come down to dinner with me? It's a long walk by one's self and,"

"Sure," I cut her off before she could start blubbering on about why walking was so boring, "I was about to head down myself actually." I said getting up. Giving me a small smile she led the way out and down to the feast. It was odd for Granger to be stuttering, I wonder what she was thinking about before I talked to her?

We didn't have to sit together, but there was a table just for the head boy and girl and not really having any other friends, or people we wanted to talk to, we sat together off to the side of the hall. It was quiet a nice spot actually, next to the fire in winter, and next to a window in summer.

We talked as we ate, the dishes in front of us changing all the time, we did have a small table so they couldn't just fit them all at once.

We talked about everyday things, the weather, school, at one point she even asked me about quiditch, which was surprising I was pretty sure she didn't care much for the sport. While a lot of things about Hogwarts had changed the décor hadn't, and in the candle light, Granger seemed to glow. I did notice that she seemed to look a lot better this year, like she was either putting a lot more effort into her appearance or she had found a new way to tame her hair. It looked good though, not that I was about to tell her.

As we were walking back to our dorm I decided to actually ask how she was doing, it was a subject that we had avoided all night, we had discussed how everyone else was, but not so much ourselves.

"How are you handling everything?" I asked, after she finished telling me what happened to her parents. I surprised look came across her face, and honestly how could I blame her? I wasn't really the sentimental type, at least not the way she knew me.

"Well, normally I would say I'm fine, that while it's difficult I'm doing okay and that you shouldn't worry about me." She said, which did confuse me at first but then she continued, "but you aren't a friend that I need to reassure, and you aren't about to worry about me, so honestly? Not very well."

I was curious, she seemed okay, on the outside, but then again, so did the rest of us, so I guess that wasn't exactly something to go off.

"I can barely sleep, and when I do it's filled with nightmares. I don't think I've smiled in a long time, Ron and I blew apart and I don't have anyone to talk to about it. The only thing going right is that my grades are still consistent." She blew out a breath and looked away, I was almost sure that I saw a tear.

"Yeah, sounds about right." I said, thinking of my own problems, "You look fine on the outside, but on the inside, where it counts, it's completely messed up."

She looked at me, apparently astounded that I could actually understand her problems, and not really knowing what to do I shrugged and entered the common room that we had reached while talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiditch

Flying low I managed to catch a glimpse of the snitch at the far end of the pitch, because Potter wasn't here there was no real competition, I was head of the team but also the seeker, just like last year. I had asked the team if they needed a seeker and they jumped at the chance to have me back on their team, also making me captain. Nice to know I was wanted.

The gold snitch glinted at me teasingly, no one had yet managed to notice my sudden change in course and naturally the Hufflepuff seeker wasn't even paying attention.

Suddenly that annoyingly fast golden snitch shot straight up just as I was about to catch it, yanking my broom suddenly upwards definitely got the crowd's attention at least. I could just hear the commentator's voice over the sound of the wind rushing past my ears.

"It looks like Malfoy has seen the snitch! Can Hufflepuff even try to catch up? With the score 60-10 they're only hope of winning is catching that snitch!"

Honing in on the snitch I tuned out the crowds and the commentator, my sole focus was on the golden dot that was getting closer with every second. The pitch was far below me now, if it wasn't a clear day I would have been lost.

I lost sight of the snitch! It had changed course suddenly and now it was plummeting back towards the earth. Gritting my teeth I threw myself into a Potter worthy dive. With the ground rushing towards me my nerves nearly overtook and made me pull up, but the sight of the slow Hufflepuff seeker racing to intercede the snitch kept me on course.

I heard cheering and booing as I got closer and closer to the snitch, if I didn't pull up soon I was going to hurtle straight into the ground, I had to get that snitch quickly!

In a moment of strange still clarity I saw Hermione sitting quietly in the stands. Seemingly uninterested yet her gaze solely on me as she nervously watched my dive. Everything seemed to stop as her eyes locked on mine, and I saw something there that I couldn't put words to. My heartbeat seemed to skip a beat as my name came taring from her lips, snapping me back to the present where I was about to come crashing into the ground!

I leaned out and grabbed the snitch before feverishly pulling up. I made it! I didn't crash into the ground! I through my arms into the air victorious, right before that stupid Hufflepuff seeker crashed into me and sent us both crashing into the ground, and everything went black.

Draco? Draco!

I heard her voice far off at first, like through glass or something, it brought me back to my senses, breaking the glass and bring Hermione's face into view.

"Granger?" I asked confused, what had happened? more importantly "did you just call me by my first name?" I looked up her with a hit of a smirk appearing.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, are you okay?" she asked looking me over.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I wasn't but if I had to go to the infirmary they would surely see the recent scars that I didn't want anyone to see. My rib felt bruised or worse broken, it was where that stupid seeker had hit me with his broom.

"But who cares, I got the snitch!" I said a bit louder as I noticed no one else had bothered to see if I was alright. Cheers erupted from the slytherin stands as the final results were announced, and groans from the Ravenclaws realising they were up against us next. I got up slowly, but everyone was too preoccupied to notice the small wince that went with the movement. I refrained from clutching my side and headed off the pitch and into the slytherin change rooms. Hermione obviously doubted my claim to health but it wasn't like she could follow me.

Collapsing on one of the benches and pulling on a jumper I waited till everyone else had left. Most giving me an agonising pat on the back on their way out.

I breathed a sigh of relief as my last team mate left. Finally free to safely check out my injuries. Bitting down on my spare shirt I slowly peeled of the jersey. The shirt underneath was not a pretty sight. It was covered in blood, the collision had broken my rib but the fall had opened up the barely healed lash strokes.

A tear slide down my face as I peeled off the wrecked material, crying out into the shirt as I lifted it over my head. I spat out the shirt, grabbed my wand and started about heeling first the skin wounds that had reopened and then the rib.


	3. Chapter 3

Healing was a bitch, I had studied healing from a very young age because of my father, to many cuts that I couldn't go to a healer for, I had to learn what I could. Ashamedly I had even studied muggle healing, because most of the time magic wasn't an option, I could only magically heal myself at Hogwarts. Thankfully I was now fairly good at both.

It was a slow process, finding the right combination of spells and potions. I used to never get it right, hence the scars, but I didn't make many mistakes these days. As the cuts began to heal, more tears slipped down my cheeks. The lashes on my chest were the worst of the cuts, they were from father's cane, sharpened at the end. How he had managed to live threw the war but not mother was a very sore spot for me.

Fixing the rib was hard, it required precision and that was extraordinarily difficult when one is in severe pain. I took some ordinary pain killers though which helped, I always kept a kit of muggle medicine on me these days, and while potions worked better they were far harder to unsuspiciously acquire.

I managed to fix the rib, joined correctly thankfully, although the bruising was something I couldn't totally fix, meaning it was going to hurt like hell for the next week or so.

Groaning as I rummaged around, I tried to find a shirt that wasn't covered in blood. I managed to get dressed into normal clothes without disturbing my healing injuries to much. Then there was the matter of the bloody clothes to deal with. Piling everything together I muttered "incendio" watching as all the evidence burnt up. No one would know that I had been injured out there, not that anyone would care.

The student body generally hated me, they all though I should have died in the war instead of their loved one. I was easy to blame and not guilt free so who could blame them really. Most liked to taunt me but some settled for just ignoring me. Hermione was a god send, she helped me when I wasn't being too much of a git, another thing I owed her for. I owed her a lot actually now that I thought about it.  
Over the course of the last year, she had learned to tollerate me, and even in some extreme cases stood up for me.

Carefully packing up the remainder of my gear I slowly started to make my way back to the castle, the entire way void of anyone but me. I nearly froze on my way up but that was winter for you.

Hargrid was still was the grounds keeper, I wasn't sure how he survived the war but he did. If he noticed me walking back up to the castle late he didn't say anything about it as I walked past his hut. That stupid womping willow was still there as well, I gave it a wide berth.

As the castle loomed up in front of me, I wondered where I was actually going. The dorm? I suppose I'd have to I still had all my gear with me after all. Wincing, I opened the doors, once inside I quickly hid as I saw people milling about on the inside waiting for dinner to start. I crept along the wall hopping no one would notice me. Thankfully no one did and I was able to sneak out of the hall and onto the shifting stair cases.

"Malfoy!" I heard Grangers voice as I was half way up the first flight of stairs. I cursed and quickly, agonisingly, ran up the stairs onto the landing above, creating the stair case now with Granger on it to turn another way.

"Dam it Malfoy" she cursed as she scrambled up the case onto the landing to my right, thankfully no stair case connecting us.

I quickly headed up the next available stair case though, knowing she would find a way to get to me.

I head her curse again before she started moving up another stair case. "I just want to know what going on!" she yelled up at me. Thankfully dinner had started and no one was around to hear or see us.

Cursing as I saw her gain on me I quickly hopped on a passing stair case, swinging me to the other side of the room. Giving me time to quickly cheek my wounds, it was not good, this stress was making a few start to re-open thankfully my rib was just sore and not becoming damaged.

"Oh you insolent git!" she said heading upwards for the next stair case that would get her closer. Growling quietly against the pain I ran up the next couple of very nicely put stair cases. Giving me some distance.

"Why won't you talk to me!" she shouted from the stair case just below me. How had she gained on me so fast!

"Go away Granger," was all I could say without showing how much this was killing me.

I spelled the stair case she was on to go the other direction, nearly too late.

"You son of a..." she cursed as she ran off the just stopping stair case and up another one.

I groaned I couldn't keep going like this, just moving my wand had hurt. I needed an escape, somewhere to hide that she couldn't find me.

Author note:

So if you read this far, I really would like to know what you think. I wouldn't ask for the other chapters because you can read them without really forming an opinion, but if you continued reading then I could really use some help of what you think. Too much story? Too little? Needs more background? Plot? Help me out?

I've already gotten some flames on my others stores, constructive criticism would really be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Running alone the seventh floor I found the only place I could think of that might help me. The Room of Requirement.

I knew some of my cuts were open, I could feel a slow trickle of blood starting down my chest, another shirt ruined.

I ran in front of the door three times, hoping that Granger would be a bit too late to catch me. The door formed and as I ripped it open I heard her footsteps pound on the floor, coming closer.

Dam it! Why was she so persistent? I slipped inside dumping my bag near the door. Quickly running through the newly made maze of stuff, surprisingly the room had rebuilt it after that destructive fire.

The deeper I ran the quieter it got, soon it was just my beating heart and running footsteps. I knew granger had made it into the maze but I didn't know where she was.

"Malfoy! Why can't you just talk to me?" I heard her yell. I would say she was a little way off but you could never tell in this room.

Gritting my teeth I started climbing one of the piles, I could see a gap that I could hide in easily enough. A little moving around and I would be completely hidden from anyone looking up. Thankfully there were lots of things to help me climb, although each move was becoming increasingly painful.

What I didn't understand why she was being so persistent about this. Why was she concerned about me?

As I was climbing I heard her voice shouting at me again, this time a lot closer. I cursed, I wasn't going to make it in time. How she knew where I was, was beyond me. Climbing onto a conveniently place table ledge I pulled out my wand.

I had barely stood up when she skidded around the corner,

"stupeify!" I shouted annoyingly hearing her counter curse in time. I dodged a curse hurtling my way.

"Malfoy! Dam it you bastard! I just want to talk!" she yelled as she took cover behind a pile.

HERMIONE

That stupid git! What the hell did he think he was doing? He was going to fall if he continued to cast spells from there. I was seriously worried about him, first he took forever getting back from the Quiditch pitch, then the way he slunk back into the castle and now he was running from me! That man!

I flinched as a curse hit the pile I was hiding behind. Gritting my teeth I quickly darted out sending the lock legged curse his way.

I winced as I heard the table he was standing on creak, it could not stand his weight for long. I had to figure out some way to get to him!

Another spell blasted a nearby chair to pieces, cursing I ran from my pile back down the way I had come. Going around the long way was a risk but something had to be done, this was getting out of hand!

DRACO

I didn't know if she was still there, or if I had hit her, either way she wasn't sending back any curses, and she wasn't yelling at me.

Shifting a little I cried out as the table started sliding down the pile. Looking around I quickly spotted a metal pole to grab onto, hurriedly grabbing on and lunging from the falling table. I only just managed to hold on through the pain.

HERMIONE

I heard the crash and frantically began sprinting the rest of the way to the pile I was looking for. Bloody hell, I hoped he was alright. I climbed the pile faster than I thought possible but the thought that he was injured spurred me onwards.

When the sight first crossed my eyes I thought he had been crushed! I could see the splinted table smashed into bits on the floor. I frantically searched the wreckage looking for a messy mass of blond hair.

I heard a cry over to me left as I started down my pile, head snapping up I saw a sight I never want to see again.

Malfoy was hanging from a thin metal pole by one hand, the other was clutching at an obviously bleeding wound from his side.

Instinctively I cried out "Draco!" like last time the use of his first name caused his head to snap up, eyes showing the horrible pain he was in.

"Hang on," I cried my voice breaking as I scrambled over to him. He looking like he was about to pass out from pain.

"Just hold on," I pleaded going as fast as I could.

DRACO

I heard her voice, even threw the pain, I heard her. Letting out a moan I tightened my grip on the metal, knowing if I let go I would fall, and a fall from here with my injuries down into the junk below would certainly kill me.

Not that it was such a bad idea. I looked down at the pile below me. All things sharp, it would be quick, no one would find me down here. I would be lost like all the rest of this stuff. No one would blame Hermione, all I had to do was let go, end this tortured existence that I lead and save the world all the pain I would cause.

Taking in a deep breath I made the decision, still looking down I watched as I let go, hopping to end this life, and end my pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Death was what I expected, pain yes but death all the same instead I felt her hand close around my wrist, stopping my fall even before it could truly begin.

"Draco," she said making me finally meet that piercing gaze of hers "Dam it, don't you dare leave me." she said using all her weight to slowly pull me back up. "There aren't many of us left and whether you like it or not you came out of the war and so you deserve to live even if you're living just for those who didn't get the chance."

Despite my willingness to die I aided her where I could, a foot here a hand there but with my rib and cuts all freshly bruised and bleeding I wasn't much use, but I tried. She was right, only 6 of us had returned for our 8th year even with some other students being in the war Hermione was right, we needed each other. Not that I was willing to admit that out loud yet.

"I lived through the war," she said, pulling me up a little more, "not many understand what I went through," she said heaving with all her strength pulling me up beside her, panting from exertion she finished her sentence "your one of the few who do, don't go and die on me." she said with a few tears in her eyes.

"You know," I said as I rolled over to my back, trying to breathe properly, "I think I might hang around for a while," looking into her eyes I continued "if there was someone to stay for." I didn't know why I said it but it was the truth weather I liked it or not Hermione seemed to be there for me and I wanted to do the same for her. There was also something else, feelings but I couldn't begin to comprehend them yet.

I wasn't prepared for what she did next I suppose I expected her to laugh it off or something but she hugged me, a simple hug full of warm arms and a few wet tears.

"You dumb git" she said starting to sob "you scared me." she lightly hit my back with her fist, it would all have been fine except for the fact I had a few open wounds, now burning, across my back.

I cried out in pain despite trying to muffle it, causing Hermione to pull back quickly, nearly dislodging both of us.

"I knew you were injured!" she cried as she quickly steadied herself and me, "why did you pretend it was nothing?" she asked her voice become very quiet.

"I, look I just can't okay? I just can't." Protecting the secret had been necessary my whole life, I couldn't find the words to describe what I had been through. Slowly, and painfully I climbed to my feet, this was not going to happen, I wasn't ready to admit what had been going on my whole life just yet.

"Look, Hermione I just, not now." It must have been the use of her first name, because she didn't follow me as I made a slow and careful decent down the pile. Nearly tripping half a dozen times but I made it, and all the while Hermione watched from up on top of the pile.

I knew I was going to feel worse tomorrow if I didn't start healing myself soon, but right now I just wanted to get away.

Willing my legs to go faster I grabbed my bad on the way out of the room and I nearly ran through the halls till I came across the painting that hid the way to my heads dorm room. It was great way to hide from the rest of the student body but hiding from Hermione was going to be a problem her naturally being the head girl.

For the next hour I was left in peace, agonising peace, as Hermione didn't return. It gave me enough time to get my healing books and some ingredients and lock myself in my room.

I was most of the way through re-healing my injuries when I heard the portrait door slam shut, making me wince. She was probably going to demand answers and I wasn't ready for that, but she didn't come up my stairs, she didn't even go up her own, I heard her drop her book bag and then collapse on the couch, a very unlike Hermione move.

Taking care of the last of my injuries, I decided to head down and see her. I wasn't ready to talk but I felt like I should.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** warnings cause I feel they are needed, for this chapter and the next, some 'adult situations will be happening so if you don't want to read I suggest skipping, but if you're reading this story I guess you wanted something like this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own harry potter.

_Hermione_

I was giving up, today had officially ran my emotions dry sadly nearly each of my problems had to do with Draco.

First I was angry with him because he wasn't taking this head by thing seriously, then he scared me to death in the insane plummet on the quiditch pitch, and then he made me chase him all over the school! Then he scared me again nearly dying letting go of that pole, and the mysterious injuries that he wouldn't tell me about! It wasn't just him though, when I walked through school kids would hush and stare in what I think was awe. It was a lot of unwanted attention, I just wanted time to heal and to grieve but everyone thought I was this big hero that I wasn't.

8TH years go special privileges, they didn't monitor what we brought into the school anymore, we could also go to hogsmeed anytime we like, McGonagall just preferred that we tell her first. She was the new head of the school, no surprise there though.

This allowed me to bring a very special friend with me into the school, pulling out the bottle I collapsed on the couch and pulled off the lid. It was a magically enchanted bottle that filled up with any substance you asked for, all alcohols included. Ron had gotten it for me before we had broken up.

"Fire whisky," I muttered quietly, hopefully Draco was asleep or too scared to come out of his room to come down. Gulping down the first few mouthfuls I lounged on the couch pondering why I had decided to come back. I mean of course I wanted to officially finish my education but with all the social politics I wasn't so sure it had been a good idea. And that was another thing my brain just couldn't shut up! I was always over thinking things, like this morning when I realised I had feelings for that ferret, I had thought about it for about an hour before I decided on what I was feeling, I couldn't just feel!

Groaning I gulped some more down hoping to shut out the noise in my brain. So what if Draco came down I didn't care anymore. Then before I knew it the bottle was empty, I peered down the top and shrugged and just ordered some more.

_Draco_

As I descended the stairs I came upon a sight that I just didn't know what to make of. Hermione was lounging on the couch with a bottle half empty in her hand, and from the looks and smells of things it was not a school friendly substance, but who cared they were 8th years they could do what the hell they wanted.

I was about to just turn around and go back up the stairs and leave her too it when she spotted me.

"Draco," she drawled, apparently that was not her first bottle, that or she was a serious light weight.

"Hermione," a smirk crossed my face, "aren't you a picture." I said wondering what she would do in her state.

"Oh shut up and come have a drink." She said still lying on the couch while holding the bottle in the air, clearly offering.

I was about to decline when I changed my mind grabbed the bottle and took a long pull. Today had sucked, yes I had got the snitch but no one cared about that, and I wasn't going to think of all the injuries that I had attained.

Sitting on the floor leaning against the couch opposite the one Hermione was on I took another swig and handed the bottle back to her.

She gulped the rest down in one fowl swoop, huh, she must have a shitty day to. I was about to go and get another bottle that I had in my room when I heard Hermione mutter something to the bottle. I thought she was just drunk but the bottle filled back up all by itself.

"That's a neat bottle you have their Granger," I said grabbing the bottle and poring the liquid down my throat. It burning like always but it was becoming numb, just like any pain from my injuries.

Handing the bottle back I tripped and fell down onto the floor beside Hermione's couch. Laughing she took a swig before handing the bottle back.

"so what has you so…" I trailed off and laughed as I forgot what I was going to say. A giggle erupted from Hermione as I tried to remember.

"I was going to ask…" I started again as drunk from the bottle "what has youuuuuuuuu so dowwwwwwwn." I drawled out the syllables that sounded funny and laughed with Hermione when I realised what I was doing.

"You want to know something," she said as she took the bottle back, it just kept refilling so there was no way to tell how much we had consumed "I can't even remember!" she said collapsing into a fit of laughter.

We lay there for a while drinking before she sat up and looked down at me, "You know what," she said a grin crossing her face "I think we should play truth or dare."

I laughed at the choice of such a muggle game but agreed, "You know, I think a few more players would be fun." I said getting up with only a little help from the couch.

"I'll go get Ginny and Luna." She said happily, she obviously felt up to the challenges of played as she bounded up from the couch.

"I'll go get Blaise." I said, I didn't really feel like having to many people, plus Blaise was really about my only friend her at the school.

We went our separate ways to go and collect the new players, Blaise would love it, I knew he had a secret crush on Ginny, this was a perfect opportunity for him. Hermione and I each had a bottle of whisky that we were going to demand each player drink before they entered our rooms.

Quietly I went down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common rooms. Almost perfectly Blaise had fallen asleep in one of the arm chairs in front of the fire.

"Blaise!" I whispered non to quietly in his ear.

He jumped his eyes flying open, he flew out of the chair rounding to find me cracking up, trying to be quiet.

He glared at me but smiled when I offered the bottle of whisky, "Hermione and I," I started but I swaggered and nearly face planted which caused me to fall into another fit of laughter.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked me inbetween his own laughter.

"Not enough" I said smiling I tried again "Hermione and I are going to play…" I trailed off trying to remember the name of the game, "truth or Dare!" I said happily as I remembered "wanna come play?" I asked as he started gulping down the drink. I saw he was on the fence about it so I pulled my winning card.

"Ginny is going to be there." I said with a grin as he headed towards the door clearly ready to play.

_Hermione_

I practically ran into the Gryffindor common room and up to the 7th year's room. I opened the door to find only 3 beds filled, not a lot of students had come back apparently.

I searched for the one with red head and smiled when I found her. I tried not to make any noise as I climbed up onto her bed, covering her mouth with my own.

We were best friends with benefits, she thought her brother was a complete idiot for dumping me but was just as happy that now we could mess around without feeling guilty.

Her eyes opened slowly, still groggy from sleep, but once she saw me and felt me she happily returned my kiss.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a voice barely audible, "Oh my god, your drunk!" she laughed as quietly as she could as she smelt the whisky on me.

I placed a shaky finger to my lips, trying to hold in my laughter, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room. She managed to grab a robe to cover her very nearly naked body on our way.

As we got back down in the common room I handed her one of the two bottles I had in my hand while whispering needlessly, "Draco and I are going to play truth and dare," a smile brightened my face as she started chugging down the bottle, she wasn't allowed to bring alcohol so she was very happy when I said I would supply her along with me.

"Blaise will be there." I said as I felt her reluctance to leave the warm common room. She had a crush on the guy, had since 2 years ago and no matter how hard I prodded her, she never made a move. But that didn't matter now the information was all she needed to make her run with me down to the Ravenclaw common room.

Thankfully Luna was always roaming the halls this time of night and I didn't have to try and remember the password. She didn't need any prodding or explanation as I offered the other bottle I had been carrying.

We ran back to my common room, trying to keep quiet.

**Authors note: **Next chapter is the game, if you want any Dare's or truths to be used feel free to tell me! I'll happily put them in if I can. Any one excited? I am.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter the lovely J.K Rowling does.

_ There will be some Dramione goodness in this chapter but they're drunk! So don't take their actions to seriously ;)_

_ Draco_

Blaise and I had just entered the common room when Hermione, a very flushed Ginny and Luna burst through the portrait whole, giggling uncontrollable.

The drunk Hermione said "Hi Honey, I'm hooooommmmeeee." she only just got out the last syllable before collapsing in laughter along with Ginny. Luna just finished off the bottle in her hand and walked over to Blaise studying him closely. I laughed at Hermione's actions, I was in for and interesting night.

"Who's ready to play?" I asked a smiling happily, this was going to be fun.

"I am," said a dreamy Luna

"Me too!" said a quickly becoming drunk Ginny

Blaise chuckled closely watching Ginny while also sneaking glances at Luna "Count me in."

Laughing I collapsed on the floor, legs spread beside Hermione who sat next to Ginny. Luna sat cross legged between Blaise and I, Blaise naturally taking the open seat beside Ginny.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked evilly.

"I have an idea!" said Ginny placing her empty bottle in the middle of our very shabby circle "I spin this then whoever it lands on is up!" she said obviously happy with her plan.

"Okay." I drawled "Spin it."

She reached forward and spun the bottle, which landed on Luna.

"Truth or Dare Luna?" she asked.

"Truth please." Luna said as Hermione gave her a bottle full of Whisky.

"I'll be nice," Ginny started "Is the guy you like in the room?" she said with an evil smile, something told me she already knew the answer but the question was out and I looked at Luna to find she was actually blushing! She gave a quick nod before hurriedly reaching forward and spinning the bottle. God I hoped that it was Blaise and not me, or it could be one of the girls… I wouldn't put it past Luna.

It landed on Hermione.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" she said obviously not particularly caring in her current state.

Luna giggled, "Kiss Ginny." I saw a not so obvious wink from Luna to Hermione. Something was going on there.

I thought that Hermione was about to refuse but instead she leaned over and almost teasingly kissed Ginny. I had a sneaky suspicion this had something to do with Blaise. I saw a glint of jealousy in his eyes as he hungrily watched the action.

Grabbing a nearby bottle I started to drink, "come on guys, hurry up." I said starting to get bored, drinking from the bottle I missed the suspicious look that passed between Blaise, Ginny and Luna.

A laughing Hermione spun the bottle which landed Blaise.

"Truth or dare?" asked Hermione happily.

"Truth" he said obviously still a little nervous, I passed him my bottle maybe it would loosen him up a little bit.

"Do you like Ginny?" she asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Blaise grinned a million dollar grin taking a long drink from the bottle.

"Yep" he said with pride laughing at the shocked look on Ginny's face.

Blaise spun the bottle which landed back on Hermione.

"Truth or dare?" he asked with and evil look crossing his face, he obviously had something planed either way.

She laughed "You have to ask? Dare!" she said chugging down the last bit out of a bottle.

"I dare you to sit in Draco's lap for the rest of the game." He said as his evil look turned into a full on evil grin. Payback apparently.

A small smile played at the edge of my mouth, I was drunk and about to have a very pretty woman sit in my lap, it was my night!

The very drunk Hermione crawled over and placed herself quiet happily I might add in-between my legs, leaning against my chest.

"There, okay my turn!" she said happily as she spun the bottle swinging around to land on Luna.

"Truth or Dare darling?" she asked.

"I think a dare this time please." Giggled a now drunk Luna. Hermione held up a hand and gestured for Luna to come closer so she could whisper in her ear.

"I dare you to grab Ginny and attack Blaise, I want to see kissing!" she whispered just low enough that the drunk Blaise didn't hear. I did though and I was laughing my head off as Luna went over to Ginny and whispered something in her ear before they both launched themselves at Blaise and pinned him down on the floor, Ginny smashing her mouth against his as Luna helped hold him down.

Blaise stopped fighting soon enough and Luna let go, but he quickly reached out and grabbed her hand. Ginny moved away and started to kiss down his jaw, apparently the game forgotten. He pulled Luna in for a kiss and it just escalated from there. I didn't pay much attention from there on because I was to involved with the women still sitting in my lap. I started trailing kisses up her neck while slowly moving my hands under her shirt.

She giggled and moved her neck to expose more to me, her hands came up and took hold of my hair. Any thought of caution had gone to the wind long ago, all there was, was the heat, the touch and sensations that were clouding my senses.

When I breathed in all I could smell was her, her sweet shampoo and her spicy perfume. When I opened my eyes all I could see was her, her flawless skin and her deep brown eyes. All I could feel was her soft skin. In that moment she was my whole world.

She turned around and straddled my legs pushing me down until I laid on the floor, even the drunk Hermione was bossy. Her hands slipped under my shirt, bringing the material up. She tore the shirt off before crashing her mouth to mine.

_Hermione_

I didn't care that we were in the middle of our common room with Blaise, Luna and Ginny just over there, all I cared about was him, how he tasted when our mouths met, how he felt as I ran my hands up his chest and how he smelt of mystery. All I wanted to do was get caught up in him and loose myself, and that's what I did. Pulling away from his face I sat up just long enough to unbutton my shirt and throw it away before my need for him consumed me again bringing me back down and touching him everywhere I could.

As my hands explored his chest I noticed scars, and light bruising that seemed to be fading, in my minds muddled state I didn't really see the significance I was way to caught up in the moment.

I felt his hands sneak behind my back to remove my bra, but I still felt that we had to many clothes on, I tugged at his pants, letting him know what I wanted.

He quickly removed all other pieces of clothing before muttering a contraceptive spell. His hands sliding over my body, causing me to shiver, I pressed against him, and I heard a low hiss escape him. I pulled off a very Mafloy move and smirked at him.

He did things to my body that I couldn't even begin to comprehend in my state, feelings running through my body like flame, all I was a where of was the feeling of his lips on mine and his body pressing against me, and oh his wonderful hands as they trailed all along my body. My own tugging at his hair or trailing down his chest.

_AUTHORS NOTE: If you want me to do a chapter on Blaise Ginny and Luna tell me, I'll happily oblige otherwise next chapter is on what little story line I have. Okay I realise that the chapter was a bit rushed, I'll see if I can improve on that next time. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Warnings: **little bit of swearing. References to adult situations.

**Authors Note: **Hey I want to seriously thank DarkCrystal634, you stopped me from going insane. Thank you for the review! I did say this would be story line but… we'll see how it turns out. Okay I only just realised that it would in fact be winter there at this time, don't blame me though please! I live in Australia and over summer it's always hot so I just assumed… just uh go with the flow?

_Hermione_

I woke up with a pounding head ach, it was light at least and warm, I was underneath a blanket. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the roof of the… COMMON ROOM? I bolted upright which I immediately regretted as my head swam.

As my head started to settle down a few things hit me, 1 I was not alone under the blanket, 2 Blaise, Ginny and Luna were all passed out under a blanket of their own and 3 I WAS NAKED! Completely 100% naked, next to an also completely naked…Draco…Malfoy.

"Oh, my, god." I breathed as some of the events of last night hit me, "Oh my god!" I said a bit louder startling Draco who started to wake up. I quickly stood up using the blanket to cover me as I ran up my stairs and into my room, locking the door behind me.

After seeing him on the floor I remembered my findings from last night, way was he all scared? Though if I thought about it I did have my own collection from the war. I thought it to much to think about at this stage though and put it out of my mind.

Throwing the blanket on the floor I ran to my closet, I had had enough of this school, it was the weekend I didn't have to stay on school grounds. I quickly did a spell for my head ache. I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and through on a silk green shirt, grabbing my purse and wand on the way out I slipped past the still sleeping triplet and thankfully Draco was nowhere to be seen.

I hurried through the halls, it was still early enough that not many students were awake yet, admittedly the one student I passed did give my clothes a strange look but I didn't care. I was going to the place where the world made sense, home.

_Draco _

My head pounded as I watched her rush up the stairs and into her room. I didn't remember what happened exactly after I went and got Blaise it was all kind of a blur. Sitting up I realised that I was completely naked with nothing covering me what so ever. I slowly tried to get up but that just hurt my head so I decided to just sit there for a bit. Then luck seemed to favour me my wand was right beside me! I cast the spell that got rid of the hangover thank god, and stood up.

Upon standing I saw Blaise, happily asleep with both Ginny and Luna passed out on either side of him, that devil.

I silently laughed at my best friends actions, he was just asking for trouble. I followed Hermione's actions and headed up to my own room, thank god it was the weekend because if we had had classes today could have been extremely awkward. Grabbing some clothes I heard Hermione quietly close her door before leaving the common room all together, I had a feeling I was not going to see her for a while.

Shaking it off I headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, heading for a blissful shower that would hopefully make me forget all my problems.

By the time I had finished in the bathroom, Ginny and Luna had both left, Blaise on the other hand was lounging on one of the couches seemingly unperturbed by the fact that he was still not wearing any clothes.

Towel drying my hair I walked over to a pile of clothes in the corner, "I see your still here." I said trying to get a feeling of what mood he was in.

"Mmmm" was all I got in reply, spotting his pants from last night I chucked them at him,

"If you're going to stick around at least put on some pants dude, we're close, but we're not that close." I said chuckling as he quickly slid the pants on, apparently he had been un-a where that he hadn't been wearing anything.

"I'm going down to breakfast," I said as I checked the time, making sure that the dining hall was open "feel free to stick around or leave, I don't mind." I said as I slipped on my shoes "but try to be fully dressed if your still here when I get back." My trade mark Malfoy smirk spreading across my face as I slipped through the portrait hole.

I stayed to the side of the hall, not that there were that many students to begin with, but it was sort of a habit by now to keep a low profile, the moment I was noticed something bad always came after.

The hall had a few bleary eyed students here and there but it was mostly empty, so I took a seat near the end of the Slytherin table and started to load my plate.

You could never go hungry here which to me was a godsend, another punishment I was forced to endure at home, though not as nearly as harsh as the beatings. There was always Dobby after all, he was always bringing me food and healing potions when he could, until Potter set him free, I mean yes I was sort of happy that he had gotten his dream but that meant the next 2 years while I learned to cope were hell.

I ate until I was stuffed, mostly healthy stuff though, I grabbed two blueberry muffins for later on my way out and headed back up to the dorm wondering if Blaise was still going to be there.

_Hermione_

Once I was outside the castle my mood significantly lightened, it was a beautiful sunrise as I made the walk down to the Hogsmeed apperation point.

I didn't see a soul the entire way down which I was grateful for, I needed time to think. My parents would be happy to see me, I knew that, but if they were going to ask why I decided to come I was screwed I was a horrible liar when it came to them.

Walking through Hogsmeed I decided to stop in for breakfast at the hogshead, I mean they didn't have the best range but it was still food, and I was starting to get seriously hungry.

As I ordered and sat down at a table my mind started to recall some of the events of yesterday and of course last night.

I remembered clearly up until I entered the common room latish and started drinking. I remembered Draco coming down from his room, he had looked better than I had last seen him at least, but that was another thing I still didn't know about, his injuries. If he had been injured on the quiditch pitch he would have just gone to Madam Pomphrey but he hadn't yet he had obviously been in pain. I didn't get it, there was something missing and I hated it when I didn't know something.

Then the biggest problem what had happened last night, obviously something had happened between Draco and I. Who was I kidding we had slept together, there was no hiding from it, we had been drunk, but I was making excuses. I couldn't remember actions but I remembered the feelings, his smell and his taste.

My fingers unconsciously came up to my lips as I remembered kissing him, I was so confused, was I mad at him for not telling me about his injuries? Was I worried for his health? Did I regret what had happened last night? I didn't know, thankfully a waiter came over with my food and one non-alcoholic butter bear.

Eating something definitely helped me to feel better, even just visiting this place helped, all those memories of the easy days just Harry, Ron and I finding trouble. But life had become much more complicated now, safer yes but more complicated.

Finishing my meal I paid and left, quickly hurrying to the apperation point so I could go home.

My mother was still in her night gown when I unlocked the backdoor and spotted her in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea.

"Hey mum," I greeted as I took a seat at the small table we kept in the kitchen.

"Hermione! Oh what a lovely surprise, how are you?" she asked as she sat across from me a smile crossing her face. I loved spending time with my parents, ever since I had brought them back from Australia and gave them their memories back I could never get angry at them, though they still thought that I shouldn't have done it they knew that it was for the best.

"I'm okay I guess, just there's a lot of drama going on at school I just needed a break that's all." I said as I fell into the nice feeling of being back.

"Oh well you know we are always happy to have you visit, do you want to talk about it or go shopping? Shopping is always a good way to forget life's problems, we can visit that book shop you like down town. Or we could go to Diagon ally if you want to I don't mind." She offered as she got up and started on the dishes, leaving me to think about it. When I was younger hated any kind of shopping that wasn't book shopping but recently I had also discovered that clothes shopping wasn't so bad either.

Grinning I got up and helped mum with the dishes, "Shopping sounds awesome." I said.

_Draco_

The blessing that was Blaise was nowhere to be seen when I reached my dorm, he had even cleaned up, there was no evidence of last night at all, he had thrown out the bottles and folded the blankets, which I was definitely going to get one of the house elf's to wash.

With a whole day stretched out before me with nothing to do I got out my homework and started on the charms essay that admittedly wasn't due until next month, but I had nothing to do and I did not feel like reading.

I might have been putting off thinking about what had happened last night. I kept moving through my work until I ran out of things to work on, it was about 3 in the afternoon and I had nothing to do. Looking around I studied my surroundings anything but face what I had been putting off all day, Hermione.

I was going to have to talk to her at some point but before that could happen I was going to have to face the actual events.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, truthfully I didn't know what to think before yesterday I would never have dreamt that I could have shagged Hermione of all people but now, it had happened and I wasn't sure if I was revolted or hungry for more.

I didn't believe that bullshit my farther had preached when I was younger about muggle borns anymore, because it was just that a load of shit. She was the brightest which of our age and that's all that mattered not her blood, but it was hard to get over old prejudices, yes the war changed a lot, in fact it changed nearly everything, the way of life as I had known it was over, I was 18 in two months I would never have to go back to the manor again, but that didn't help me now, I still had to decide on what I was feeling.

I stood up, but that was just it, I was thinking not feeling, I was over analysing it, I just had to take my mind off it and the answer would come to me, so I grabbed my broom and my robes and headed down to the pitch for some practice. I needed to make sure I could fly properly anyway, I mean what would happen if I got on my broom next practice and my injuries were too much to handle? No I needed to practice it would also clear my head and for once let my heart decide.

_Hermione_

Shopping was the miracle I had been hoping for, it was just the distraction I needed to clear my head of Draco Malfoy. As my mum had promised we went to my favourite muggle book shop where she left me to go and do some grocery shopping, I got a lot of new reading material that I was very happy about, mostly romance novels.

The clothes shopping was also brilliant, even just spending time with my mum, it was great, I had missed this, the simple magic and care free life.

I was now sitting on a bench outside the house watching the sun go down, it was spectacular just like the sunrise, and finally I faced what I had been avoiding thinking of, Draco.

Yes I knew that I felt something for him the minute we had met up at the heads compartment on the train into Hogwarts, but I hadn't been sure so I had waited, waited until something changed, and it had, Draco had changed and I had decided that yes I liked him but I was going to see how he felt before I made a move, if I ever got there. Then there was the last quiditch match where I had nearly had a heart attack as he plummeted towards the ground, before getting smashed out of the sky by that idiot Hufflepuff. Normally I had nothing against them but when he had hit Draco I was surged with a feeling of rage, it took all the will I had to not go and punch him.

But then last night had happened, stupidly I had gotten drunk, and then obviously he had followed my lead, then that stupid idea of truth or dare and then…

I knew that it was not the best way to start a relationship if I went in that direction but it could also completely ruin the friendship that had started up between us, not that he was any less of a git but still.

I was so confused, I continued to watch the sun disappear behind the far off hills, I would have to either send an owl to McGonagall or head back soon, getting up I decided to face it and go back. I said good bye to my mother and farther and apperated back to Hogsmeed this was going to be a very long night.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: please R&amp;R it makes my day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.

AUTHORS NOTE: reading back it is a little, okay a lot OOC sorry about that but my writing kind of takes a life of its own. Normal sized chapter this time round guys, thankfully.

_Draco_

Flying around made everything clearer, I had always loved flying, it gave me a sense of freedom, I would never have to touch the ground again if I didn't want to. I flew until the sun started to go down which was when I decided just to sit and watch from my broom. I sat there on my broom in the middle of the pitch high above the ground and finally my heart told me what I wanted.

Her I wanted her, it didn't matter that only days ago I we had only just started becoming friends. It didn't matter that I was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor all that mattered was that I wanted to spend time with her, to be there for her, I didn't want to die anymore, in fact I didn't want to be anywhere that she wasn't.

The fact that we had shagged wasn't an issue it was a drunken mistake, but I didn't regret it, hopefully it meant that she bottom line found me attractive and that I could work with.

With the sun quickly going down I flew back to the locker rooms and got changed. I managed to get back to the castle just as the last rays of sun disappeared. Dinner was just beginning as I ducked in to grab something to eat. I got a few hateful glares as per usual but there wasn't that many students so I just ate quickly and left where I ran into Hermione.

_Hermione _

I had just entered the castle when I saw him come out of the dining hall.

"Hermione." My name slipped from his lips as a look of surprise spread across his face. At least he obviously didn't hate me.

"Hey." Was all I could manage in response, we stood their awkwardly until he broke the silence, "so are you heading back up to the dorm or..." he trailed off as a couple of first years came rushing past, giggling until they spotted the heads watching them where they immediately ran into the dining room to escape.

Letting out a small laugh I cleared my throat before replying "yeah I'm heading back up to the dorm."

His gaze focused on me again and he gave me a small smile before following me up the stair cases. We made small talk on the way up, but you could tell that we were both avoiding the conversation we were going to have, I was glad in a way, if any shouting occurred it would be out of range of the rest of the student body.

Our dorm was on the 7th floor, behind a portrait of the founders, they were all standing in front of their house symbol and while they didn't particularly like each other they all got along.

Once I was in the common room I collapsed on the couch and took of my shoes, it had been a long day. Draco put his bag and now apparent broom up in his room before joining me in the sitting room.

"So," he said as the silence stretched on.

"So" I replied not really wanting to be the one who started the conversation.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he seemed just as nervous as I did and that was just weird we were talking about Draco Malfoy!

"I guess we need to talk," he said thankfully starting the conversation before I had too.

"Yes we do but." I paused studying him, I just didn't know what to make of the situation, it didn't help that I was still confused "how about we start by deciding on what we are going to do about um…" I trailed off seeing his amused expression.

"What?" I asked sounding very defensive, I was trying!

"I'm sorry it's just you sound like you've never…" he stopped as the realisation hit him, "This has never happened to you before!?" he exclaimed his eyes widening.

"Um…" I suddenly didn't know what to say, did everyone get into a situation like this and I was just too much of a prude to know about it?

He was just being prick, I got annoyed, "not everyone is irresponsible you know." I shot at him.

He held up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Look I was just surprised that's all," he said lowering his hands as my glare started to ebb "we were drunk and we made a choice that's all there is too it okay?" he said.

"So we just forget?" I asked him, truthfully I was out of my league here, this wasn't my area of expertise I knew a lot of things but when it came to physical relationships I was far from an expert.

"If you want to," he said, almost reluctantly, something was amiss, but I put it out of mind.

"Okay, please don't tell anyone what happened," I pleaded, I didn't not need this to become a cause for gossip.

"Yeah, sure of course." He said clearly he agreed with me on that one at least. The matter addressed the conversation dropped but something wasn't being said, I knew it, he knew it but we couldn't bring ourselves to say anything.

"Um...uh..." I didn't know what I wanted to ask him and I was about to make some excuse to escape to my room when suddenly he stood up and strode over to me.

"Tell me you feel nothing," he almost asked but before I could ask him what he was going on about he crashed his lips to mine. His hand slipped around my neck and held me there, his tongue brushing across my lips asking for admittance.

I surprised both of us when I granted it and opened my mouth to him. It was more than that though, it was an admittance of feelings that had remained hidden to me until that moment.

I wanted him, and that was when my brain finally shut down, my heart decided it had, had enough and took over, letting me for the first time in my life (sober) to just feel. My hands found their way into his hair as he pulled me up beside him.

His arm snuck around my waist holding me to him, he pulled back long enough to take a breath before I crashed my lips back to his showing him I wanted this, I wanted him.

His mouth on mine was wonderful, I didn't need anything else in that moment, just him. I smiled as I realised that for the first time in my life my choice was simple all I had to do was to choose him.

I pulled back just enough to look up into his eyes, he had a smile on his face just like I did, I hadn't planned it but I liked him and that's all I needed to know.

"I can't," a look of worry and hurt crossed his face as I smiled at him, "To answer your question I can't tell you that I don't feel anything."

Understanding dawned on his face as I finished talking "I feel a lot actually."

He just smiled and kissed me again, not fierce or persistent just sweet loving and caring. Telling me he felt the same way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Hermione_

The next couple of days past in pure bliss, behind closed doors Draco and I spent nights cuddled up on the couch reading or talking. During school we kept our distance, but we kept sharing secret looks, knowing that even though people saw us still as enemies we knew the truth.

As the bell rang I packed up my stuff and left the library to head to potions. Mr Slughorn had decided to keep teaching even after the war so potions was still slightly off putting, seeing as he still didn't particularly like me.

Taking my seat at the back of the classroom I started setting up my books and ingredients. As the classroom filled up with students, Slughorn appeared at the front behind his desk, setting up his own equipment.  
Just as the class settled down Draco entered the classroom late, and surprise, surprise the only seat left was right next to me. I had to hide a smile as he approached because it wouldn't do for people to think that I was actually happy that he was sitting beside me. I knew that he had probably purposely ran late so that the chanced of him just HAVING to sit next to me increased.

"Granger," he sneered keeping up the pretence, "how unfortunate that you are contaminating my space."

"Oh please Malfoy, your arrogance could fill the room, there isn't really much space to fill." I shot back as several classmates turned around to observe.

My reply seemed to please the gawking onlookers and they turned back towards the front. As soon as their eyes were averted Draco happily slid into the seat next to me, pulling out his own ingredients.

"All right class," began Slughorn, "today we will be brewing a complicated sleeping draught, you will be working in pairs with the classmate next to you, and because this potion takes a couple of days to brew you will be partnered in the next couple of classes. Now if you open your books to page 227 the instructions are there, now get started." He waved his hand indicating that we could move freely about as he sat in his chair and started his own work.

Opening my book I looked at the ingredient list and immediately got up to go and get them, easily moving around Draco as he very lazily tried to trip me. I nearly laughed at such a lame ass attempt, well it wasn't like he actually wanted to hurt me but still.

This was how it went, every time we had work together in a class we would keep up all pretences.

"Nice try Malfoy," I sneered to cover up the laugh that was threatening to escape.

He gave me a sly wink as I walked away from him and towards the other side of the room.

Grabbing the ingredients out of the cupboard I quickly headed back to my seat, we managed to follow the instructions and avoid everyone's attention and by the end of class we were both in a good mood, having planed several more occasions to work on the potion I no longer had to worry about it.

Events at lunch just made my day all that much better.

Ginny was sitting with Luna at the Ravenclaw table, which wasn't that odd really, they often ate together these days, they were becoming very close.

No the strange thing that happened during lunch was when Ginny and Luna left the Ravenclaw table and walked straight over to the Slytherin table where Blaise was calmly eating his own lunch. They didn't say a word to him, all they did was sit down on either side of him and start their meal.

I had to laugh because they all seemed completely at ease, laughing like it was completely normal, while all the other Slytherins had their mouths open in shock. Draco and I shared a secret look, knowing that we were the cause of that particular relationship.

And what weird one it was, often, we would find them in a closet here or there, sometimes Blaise and Ginny, sometimes Blaise and Luna, often all three at once. It was quite amusing to catch them at it, they were always in a state of undress, most of the time Blaise was found without a shirt on.

Later that day after classes ended, I started the long journey all the way up to the heads dorm. Curse the people who designed the heads dorm, why did they have to put our room so far away from the main part of the castle?

Sighing I heaved my bag higher on my back and was about to make my way up when a hand slid my pack of my back and onto their own.

I was about to curse and hell at them when I turned around to come face to face with Draco, happily carrying my stuff for me.

I smiled at him before remembering where we were.

"Draco!" I scolded "what if someone sees us?" I asked him as we started to track up the stairs.

"Hermione, everyone is out enjoying themselves no one is going to see us all the way up here." He said as we continued to ascend the stairs. It was a beautiful day admittedly but there were always people who like to stay indoors, hell we were a live example right there.

We chatted about our day all the way up. Saying the password as we reached our destination, we easily slid out of our school roles and into our preferred state, happily together.

He gave me a smile as he dropped our bags and walked me back until he corned me against the wall, an arm on either side of my head trapping me in.

"See no one saw." He said smirking, loving it when he was right.

I couldn't reply though, he blocked out the world, and I didn't care less, here and now I didn't need anything more or to be right. My mind just shut down when I was around him, and I couldn't find it in myself to care.

Sliding my arms up and around his neck I brought his lips down to my own. Forgetting about assignments that needed doing, and the homework I should be working on, it all completely disappeared.

We spent the afternoon doing a bit of work thankfully, I wasn't about to let my grades drop just because of a certain blonde. But then Draco decided that he had, had enough of school work and found a welcome distraction in yours truly.

At first he pretended to just drop his quill or accidently bump my leg with his own. Then it was much more obvious like slowly trailing kisses up my neck.

"Draco," I sighed more out of pleasure then frustration as his lips trailed up and down my neck.

Struggling to focus I continued to plod on with my homework, which was becoming increasingly difficult.

"What?" he asked innocently as he paused his assault on my neck for a second.

"You know what…" I mumbled at he went back to work, making me forget all about the argument that I had carefully planned out.

"No, I really don't." he stubbornly disagreed, although I could feel his smirk against my neck, showing he was just playing with me.

Throwing my quill to the side I turned around in my chair, threading my hands through his hair and for a second time that day, I kissed him.

It was a gentle kiss at first, despite the lead up, simple, sweet and nice.

Then it turned into a hungry passionate thing that took over our bodies. Calm and sweet being replaced by fierce and strong.

He moved so that the back of the chair no longer separated us, shoving all my work to the side he slid me up onto the table to we were closer in height, he still towered over me though.

Our bodies were pressed so close together it was hard to distinguish where one started and one ended.

My hands snuck up his shirt, trailing over his muscles before linking behind his back, holding him close.

He was about to rip off my shirt when there was a knock at the door, and suddenly the portrait was suddenly slowly opening, about to show the person entering a very compromising situation.

Authors Note:

Horrible cliff hanger I know, first one actually, they will get better as time goes on, this is my first serious fanfiction after all, as you might know, but yeah it will get better as time goes on.

I hope this chapter wasn't too bland for anyone, I just sort of struggled through it, I needed an in-between chapter before anything more serious happens, I feel I have been moving way to fast with the story. Would really appreciate any Reviews you guys could be so kind enough to leave. Finally, I finished that chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's Note: right well here we go, try 14 billion, kidding, I am seriously just over this chapter I mean wow, you would not believe how difficult it was to not put in a massive fight, it's just well normally my wrighting is influenced by my life and I just exagerate them and I was and still am having some difficulty with a couple of people in my life right now so it was really hard not to put that into my story, but I did do it in the end, I just felt all my readers deserved an explanation.

On with the story.

Hermione

Hurriedly I smoothed down my clothes as the person entered the room, hopefully completely un-where about what had just moments before been happening.

Then I saw a bundle of red hair appear at the bottom of the stairs, bobbing up and down as they ascended.

"Ginny!" I said surprised as her face came into view, "I didn't know you were coming." I said, keeping any trace of uneasiness out of my voice.

"Oh yeah, well I wanted to talk to you about…" she trailed off a blush creeping over her features. A very unlike Ginny thing to do.

"Oh yeah, sure." I said, relieved that she hadn't seen anything, now that I thought about it Draco was nowhere to be seen (which was probably a good thing), otherwise we might not have been able to control our selves at the rate we were going.

I smiled at her as I led the way up to my room, still not seeing or hearing hide nor hair of Draco, a relief.

Closing the door and casting a silencing spell I turned to face the red head sitting comfortably on my bed, barely containing her excitement. I could tell what this was about even before it begun, she was about to give me all the details on Luna, Blaise and her self's relationship.

"So" I prodded as she continued to sit there, and that was all that she need for the dam to break and all the words came rushing out.

"OHMYGOSH! He is so awesome! I mean not only is he a good shag but he also cares! I mean I'm not even put out that Luna is also part of the relationship!" I raised my eyebrow at that, normally she wasn't a big sharer but apparently that had changed.

"I mean she's just so awesome, the other day…" a blush creped over her features "well we were in a closet and Luna was just wow…." A dazed expression crossed her face "let's just say there is a lot of hidden knowledge beneath all that blonde hair."

I laughed, "At least you guys seem to be having a good time." I said, happy for my friend.

"Oh you can bet on that," she continued to prattle on about how fantastic Blaise was, I sort of zoned out, my mind wondered off to the boy with the blonde hair that was possibly in the next room over.

How I loved to run my hand through that mess, it looked so good everyday yet I know he never really does anything to it.

"So what do you think?" My day dream shattered I focused back on Ginny who was looking at me expectedly, oh shit, she had asked me a question.

"Oh I'm sorry Ginn, I sort of zoned out there," I said with a sheepish grin, "what were you asking me?"

"I think I should start again, otherwise you'll have no clue what the hell the question is about," she said smirking at me, that was one annoying trait she had picked up from Blaise apparently, bloody Slytherins.

I nodded in understanding though and this time I was determined to pay attention.

"Anyway I was telling you about Blaise's and I's plan to surprise Luna on her birthday next week. She almost always spends her birthday alone and that has to change, especially now that she is in a relationship." She paused to make sure I was following, it made me feel like a small child, but I guess I deserved that.

"So we were thinking that if one of us set up a picnic next to the black lake while the other was carefully keeper her occupied for the day then we could surprise her with a romantic dinner!" it seemed that she was pretty happy with her plan, which actually didn't sound too bad.

"So what do you think?"

She asked me again, but this time I actually had an answer.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," I said giving my friend a grin, "I think she will love it, you should definitely go for it."

She laughed and rapped me in a hug, obviously thrilled that I thought that it was good idea.

Pulling back she said "You know you should really find yourself a boyfriend, seriously there are hundreds of guys out there that would love to date the Gryffindor Lioness."

Laughing to cover my shock I continued to just avoid the question altogether "Don't you have a birthday to plan?" I asked hopping she would forget all about finding me a guy and back to her life.

"Oh my god yes!" she sprang up from the bed and ran to the door "I just remembered something I have to tell Blaise about her food choices!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs, "see you later Hermione!" she shouted again as she ran out the portrait whole.

Shaking my head I removed the silencing charm I had put up when she had arrived and continued to make my way down to the common room.

_Draco_

Hearing the portrait door close after the shouting I slipped out of my room and followed Granger down the stairs, I slowly followed her as she calmly headed over to the bookcase and started to browse the titles.

"You know," she said not turning around, "it's not nice to creep up on people."

I chuckled still drawing closer, "and what if I wasn't creeping?" I asked.

"Well, then that would just make you a stalker." She said as she picked out a book and pretended to read the back.

"Would it now?" I asked nearing her position by the bookshelf, "If I'm a stalker, then what does that make you? You're returning my affections." I said as I drew close enough to slide an arm around her waist and spin her around, now in my arms.

"I think that makes me a hopeless case," she said as she dropped the book onto the nearby coffee table, discarded, her face turning up to mine.

I chuckled again, "You, a hopeless case?" I asked, not buying it.

"well, I am caught up in my stalker's arms, and I'm not trying to escape, and…" she trailed off as I slid a hand around her neck holding her in place as I kissed her, the red head had interrupted something that wasn't finished.

She melted, arms sliding up and around my neck, keeping her upright. It still astounded me that each time I kissed her she didn't pull away. I smiled at the thought, breaking off the kiss and pecking her on the nose.

"Well, if you're a hopeless case and I'm a stalker, I will stay a stalker forever just to stay with you.

She smiled at me, joy lighting her features.

Her hands pulled on my hair making me lean forward and kiss her again, yeah, there was no way in hell I was letting this one go.

A/N

Yeah it's me again sorry I just felt that i really needed to name those who got me through this chapter, some my friends and some the fantastic readers of my story. Here they are:

Poodiepie

ItsAnIrishThing

Cookiesofasgard

.wolf

And this special reviewer who was the main cause that made me look at this horrible chapter again, seriously if not for you I don't think I would have had the strength to do this so here goes a massive shout out to

AnAbundanceOfLevi

You're awesome.

Thanks everyone for putting up with me and my writing.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Here we go people, chapter 12 writers block is definitly over! YAY!

I had made up my mind, I didn't care what people were going to say, I was going to tell everyone about my boyfriend, and yes that was what I had decided he was, Draco Malfoy was definitely my boyfriend.

I hope he's going to be as excited about it as I am, although god I was scared at least I didn't have to face Harry and Ron as well, that could end in disaster very easily, I was dreading the day when I would have to tell them.

It was finally the weekend and our plans included meeting up at Hogsmeed.

Ginny and Blaise were in full motion with their plans for Luna so there was nothing to stand in our way. Draco was very happy.

At this present point in time though I was standing in front of my mirror, wondering what on earth I was going to do with my hair. It was an untameable mass right now and it looked terrible, and I only had Draco to blame for this.

I blushed remembering why my hair was such a mess, he had a bad habit of playing with it especially when we were snogging…

Giving up I pulled out my wand and flicked a couple of spells that started to help, the frizz left my hair and the curls started to define themselves slightly, it was too much effort to straighten it all so just making the curls look nicer was the best way to go, I was already late as it was.

Cursing I grabbed my handbag that I had kept since last year and, making sure my wand was in there, I flew out my door to meet Draco.

"Hey stranger." He said a smile on his face.

I blushed again before saying "it's not my fault that somebody keeps messing up my hair."

He laughed before reaching out and squeezing my hand leading towards the portrait whole, but before we could go through he started to drop my hand but I stopped him.

Taking a breath I told him nervously, "If you want, I mean, If you feel comfortable with it, I would like to um…" dying of embarrassment I did the only thing that would hopefully make sense, I grabbed his hand and motioned for him to open the portrait door.

"Really?" he asked, "You sure about this Hermione?"

"Definitely." I replied rising my chin in a sign of stubbornness.

"Okay then." He said beaming at me, we didn't need to voice what exactly what we were doing here, we both knew that we were choosing the path of complete hell, there was no going back from this.

Pulling me close we left the safety of our dorm and headed out into the very mean world that surrounded us.

At first it was fine, there was no students on the landing and as we started out on the stair cases there was no one to be seen either. The first problem arose as we got about half way down the stair case, a Ravenclaw 6th year. At first it was just a look of worry that we might give them a detention then as they saw our intertwined hands a look of pure disgust crossed her features.

"What on earth are you doing!" they exclaimed, staring at our hands with a mixture of horror now there as well.

I felt Draco tense up and I didn't bother to stop what was coming.

"What does it look like?" he sneered disapproval obvious in his voice, "Are you blind? Disabled in some way?" Oh he was definitely pissed.

Tugging on his hand gently I started to lead him away, his glare still solidly fixed on the now trembling person.

"Come on Draco, leave the poor thing alone." I murmured as we got further and further away. He started to relax as the Ravenclaw disappeared out of sight, the rumours were not going to be positive at this rate.

We managed to get down all the stairs before hitting the next person, this time it was only a bunch of first years. When they saw us still holding hands they kind of freaked out, huddling closer together and hurrying along, apparently this was just too weird for them.

We had actually made it out of the castle by the time we ran into the third person, this time we weren't lucky at all, we ran into Pansy, literality.

I was the main one to collide with her, Draco was a step behind me so when I fell backwards I caught him and we all went down in a heap.

At first Pansy just started throwing insults at me but then when she realised who I was the real hurtful language came.

"Mudblood I know you like being on the ground but you shouldn't take others down with you." She sneered at me, hate clear in her gaze. Apparently she still thought that shit got to me.

"Oh Pansy, even your name suggests you belong in the ground, don't talk to me about it. I would think you would know more about it then me anyway, your roots are so far under the mud that you couldn't possibly be pure."

I stood up and let her think on what I had said, with her not so bright brain it took her a minute to figure out that I was insulting her family but by that time Draco was already making the next move.

He slung his arm around my shoulder's pulling me to his side, sneering right back at the confused girl.

"Honestly Pans, you need to clean yourself up." he gestured to all the mud that was splattered down her robes, for you see we had collided in the door way and while Draco and I had fallen back onto the stone floor she had fallen back outside onto the grass where there was a puddle of mud.

I laughed, a mean laugh that later I would judge myself on, but she had deserved it. Wrapping my arm around Draco's waist I sashayed past her with him at my side, leaving the stunned Pansy long behind us.

The afterglow of putting that pug in her place stayed with me all the way to Hogsmeed, Draco couldn't stop laughing, therefor neither could I. We saw a couple of 2nd years that didn't seem to mind all that much that we were hanging out, it was a bunch of girl Hufflepuffs, which might explain their all-around happy appearance, they were happy because we were.

We made it to Hogsmeed in one piece.

A/N I think I like the way I ended this chapter, is a subtle cliff hanger, will they have a good time in Hogsmeed or not? We shall see! This is kind of a short chapter, but I think it is short and kind of sweet, as always tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Hogsmeade

A/N Anyone notice that everything has to do with Hogs? Hogwarts, Hogsmeade….

Disclaimer: no way in hell could I come up with any of these amazing characters or this world.

On with the story!

The building rose up in front of us, their lights warming the very air that you breathed, not just students were milling around of course, but there were quite a few people doing some early Christmas shopping, even here.

Tugging on his arm I led him to the one lone little book shop in the whole place, it was off the main street a little, and so as well as books we got to avoid all the stares that we had been receiving.

The book shop was a sister shop to the one in Diagon Ally, and so naturally I knew the man that worked here.

"Hermione!" the shop keeper greeted cheerfully as I entered, grinning happily as I led Draco to my friend.

"Hello Richard!" I greeted before pointing to Draco, "Rich, this is Draco, my boyfriend." I looked up as I said the last bit and saw the shock but also the pleasure cross Draco's face as the words left my lips.

"Hello sir." He greeted politely extending a hand.

"Oh my boy! Call me Rich please! And it is a pleasure to meet any guy good enough for Hermione, which obviously you have to be, with that title!" He eagerly shook his hand before going off to attend to another customer, "You know the rules Hermione don't leave without learning something! And try and buy a book!" He called over his shoulder as he walked away from us.

I laughed before noticing a worried look on Draco's face.

"He doesn't know who you are you know. " I said as I moved over to a bookcase in the corner.

"He didn't know me when I first came in here, he only knows me now because we have met before. He's blind you see." I dropped that little bit of news as I picked out a book, leaning against Draco as I flipped through the pages.

"Oh, I'm guessing he is using a few spells to help him disguise that fact?" he asked as he circled my waist with his arms, resting his head on my shoulder as he also looked at the book I was holding.

"Yes, although he does naturally have a good sense of where things are even without any spells."

"That's, amazing." He decided after pondering the right choice of word for a moment.

"Yes, it is." I agreed, it was small miracles like that, making a blind man's life easier that made me keep believing in the goodness of magic, otherwise I might have given up believing after….

I flashed back to laying on the floor, searing pain in my arm, my own screams filling my ears. Draco sensed that something was wrong and gently put the book back for me, turning me around and folding me into his embrace, with his strong arms blocking out the world, slowly, the images faded, his aunt, that house but not the words. Not the words that were seemingly permanently engraved in my skin.

Sniffing I buried my head in his chest, focusing on the present instead of the past. I had never blamed him, not really, for just standing there, he had after all protected us, he had his family to consider too.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his shirt, not wanting to pull away.

"Don't be, I still have some bad memories too, even though I don't know exactly what just went through your head, I can guess."

He didn't let go until I pulled back, even though we were in the middle of a shop he didn't mind giving me a hug.

I smiled at him and, keeping one arm still wrapped around him I moved on to another shelf, this time with a specific book in mind.

"You should read this," I said pulling out the very muggle book.

"Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy." He read as he plucked the book from my hands, "This is a muggle book." He said dubiously, obviously not impressed with the fact.

I laughed, "So? I think you will love it, and I have been meaning to buy my own copy for a while, so come on let's pay for it."

He shook his head at me but didn't protest as we moved to the counter, where Rich was just finishing up helping someone.

"So you found a book then?" he asked, even though he pretty much already knew, he had a very good, some would call it, 6th sense.

"You know I always do," I replied as I handed over the book, but before I could hand over the money to go with it Draco beat me too it! I made a small noise of protest but he just smirked at me as he paid instead, handing the book to me.

I was annoyed at first and then, I felt kind of touched, it was a sweet gesture, and this was an unofficial date after all.

"Have a good day Richard!" I called as we left, the book firmly in my grasp.

"You and your boyfriend as well, see you around kiddo." He said as Draco opened the door for me, I smiled, no one had actually ever done that for me.

"Where would you like to go next?" he asked me, putting his arm back around my shoulder, I never would have guessed but he was actually very cuddly person when it was alowd to show.

"Hmmm, I think we should go to Honeydukes, I haven't been there in ages!" I said as I slipped my arm back around his waist, not caring that people were giving us strange looks again.

"Good call, some surgery goodness is definitely in order." He agreed as we headed to the shop.

The shop was filled with people as per normal, it was a good thing Draco and I had become so close over the last couple of weeks because otherwise this would be really awkward.

I had decided long ago that as long as I brushed my teeth twice a day and flossed I could happily eat some sweets without worry.

I had started browsing some shelves when I saw a flash of red hair across the room, "Ginny?" I asked no one in particular. Didn't she have some plans with Blaise and Luna?

Still maybe she had found that she needed something? Still in Draco's arms we made our way over to where I had last seen the flash of red hair, to get the shock of my life.

It wasn't Ginny oh no, it was Ron!

"Ron?" I exclaimed in disbelief as at the sound of my voice made him turn around.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed surprise written all over his face. I stepped out of Draco's embrace and moved around a bunch of people that had been blocking me from his view.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" I asked as he folded me into a hug, he hadn't seen Draco yet apparently.

"I had to come by for a routine safety check on all the shops, happens every month because of the students it has to be safe." He explained pulling back to look at me.

"Okay, is it just you or is…ooff." I was cut off by the answer to my question. Harry was squeezing all the air out of me in a bear hug.

"Harry!" I exclaimed when he continued to hug me, making him put me down.

"It hasn't been that long you know." I pointed out to the both of them, honestly and I thought that I had missed them the most, with all the stuff that had been going on but apparently I had been wrong.

"Hang on, does this missing me have anything to do with the fact that I can't help you with your work?" I asked sceptically.

They both looked away in embarrassment apparently I had hit the nail on the head, not that they hadn't missed me as well, but my brain was also a factor here.

I laughed, before remembering that I hadn't entered the shop alone and now Draco was nowhere to be seen, of course that had something to do with the fact that his old school enemies had showed up, but where was he?

I ignored Ron who said something and looked around for a flash of blonde hair, Harry's voice broke through though.

"Hermione? Who are you looking for?" he asked.

"Oh um." What was I going to tell them? I guess the truth.

"My boyfriend, I came in here with him." I said before turning my back to their shocked faces and continuing to search the shop, it wasn't that large surely he hadn't left?

"Boyfriend!" Ron exclaimed, clearly not happy with the idea even though I hadn't even told him who it was yet, maybe I should put off finding Draco until he left.

"Yes Ronald, my boyfriend, the guy whom I am going out with. Don't you know what it means?" I asked not impressed with his attitude.

"So ah," Harry interrupted our silent staring match, "Who is this guy Hermione?" he asked, clearly warmer to the idea then Ron, honestly what did Ron care? He had broken up with me!

"I would prefer not to tell you at this point." I glared at Ron who looked angry still, honestly all I had said was that I had a boyfriend, he can't want to stop any chance I have at love surely.

Harry, after looking at Ron's face, agreed, "Yeah maybe that would be for the best, come on mate lets go check the other shops, we are done here."

Ron nodded stiffly walking past me and out onto the street with Harry.

After the anger left sadness over took, I had really been hoping for better from him. Now where was…

Clear as day now that the boys had left Draco came back up to my side, aparenlty he had just been waiting for them to go.

"So I take it from the look on Wesley's face that you told him something." He said taking my hand in his and handing me a brown paper bag.

"Yes, but all that I said was that I had a boyfriend, after that I was afraid to mention you." I looked up at him feeling ashamed now, "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Whatever for? Honestly Hermione your brain works in mysterious ways, I don't mind if you never tell them, I'm not that bloody picky."

I smiled at him as we exited the shop and walked a little way away from the crowds, then he leaned down and gave me a sweet small kiss before saying "I saw that you were talking and figured I may as well use the opportunity to buy you something." Leaning back he gestured to the bag that I had in my hands. Looking at him curiously I took a step back to examine his gift, when he first gave it to me I had thought it was just sweets but he had hinted at something more.

While my attention was diverted to the bag he snuck around me and before I knew what was happening a small chain was being lowered in front of my eyes.

It had been a diversion so he could surprise me! That no good, sweet bastard.

My eyes focused on the little pendent, it was beautiful. It glinted in the sun as I took in the little letter that was dangling from the chain, it was a small D, with little diamonds along the surface.

"Is that real?" I asked in a whisper, I already had a good guess considering it was a Malfoy present though.

"Yes."

"D as is Draco?" I asked in slight amusement, I was still going to except the gift of course but it was a very Malfoy thing to do, not that i wasn't secretly thrilled he wanted some sort of caim to me.

Lifting my hair I let him clasp the little chain around my neck, the pendent slipping beneath my shirt.

As I turned around to face him he answered, "Yes, but well," he seemed kind of nervous which was odd coming from him, but then he pulled out a pendent that had been hanging off its own small rope under his own shirt I understood.

The pendent was a small H, again with little diamonds. "I got them so we could match," he said running a hand through his hair, he was nervous. I couldn't believe it though, he had bought something to show that he was mine! I practically melted.

"I love it," I said taking his hand and gently tucked it back under his shirt, "We do match now." I said. As I took a step back, a huge crowd of people suddenly rushed past us, cutting Draco out of sight.

Suddenly I felt a cloth close over my mouth and before I knew it I blacked out.

A/N Oh my god, even I felt the shock writing the last bit, and I know what happens! I feel evil leaving it like this, mwahahah, right anyway. Long chapter this time around guys, do you want more like it?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.

The crowd brushed past, which wasn't that weird, really, except that I had lost sight of Hermione. I saw a flash of red and then the crows past. Actually considering where we were that was slightly odd, come to think of it, that was suspicious.

Looking around for Hermione I was surprised to see she had moved, but wasn't worried just yet, she could quiet easily just have moved with the crowd accidently, but as I continued to search worry settled in my stomach.

I couldn't find her, but that wasn't too bad right? Maybe she had just forgotten something? Sort of frantic now, I continued to search. Following the path of the crowd I discovered it had disappeared and it was now just me along the street.

Where was she?

Deciding that maybe she went back for something, I went back to Honeydukes, but she wasn't there either. I searched the shop before hurriedly retracing my steps to the bookshop where I asked Rich if Hermione had come back there.

With a worried look on his face he nodded sadly, telling me not to give up and to keep looking.

I was in full panic now, had I scared her off? No she had been thrilled when I gave her the necklace so maybe something worse happened… what the hell had happened? The flash of red hair….

I remembered that I had seen the red hair in the crowd and there was only one family with hair that red, Weasley.

Had she run off with him? Why would she do that? No, something was definitely off. I had to find her.

As I excited the shop I saw a flash of raven hair in the crowds, the one person who could help me, though good god was I going to have to get over my pride, but Hermione came first.

"Potter!" I yelled, elbowing my way through the crowd. A head turned and I knew he had heard me. Jogging as through the crowd, I managed to catch up.

"Malfoy? What the hell do you want, you little Ferret!" he asked harshly as he recognized who I was. He had his wand in his hand ready to strike if I made one wrong move, but all I needed to say was one word.

"It's about Hermione." I said and immediately his attitude changed he was still ready to hex me but he was now listening to what I had to say.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She's missing." Immediately he stopped thinking of me as a threat and as more of an informant, he grabbed my arm and dragged me off the main section of the street.

I thought about protesting, but I was going to need him on my side, so for once I just kept my mouth shut. Man what had this women done to me that I was willingly going along with Potter?

As we came to a stop he asked, "What do you mean she's missing? Why the hell would you care?"

Well, it was now or never, Hopefully Hermione wouldn't get to mad at me for just telling Potter.

"Well, she told you she was dating someone right?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't have to actually say it out loud.

"How do you know that she told us that?"

"Um," I sighed, here went nothing. "Because I'm her boyfriend." A look of disbelief crossed his face as the words his ears.

"What?" he asked,

"Merlin are you deaf, I said I am Hermione's boyfriend."

I thought he was going to go rage at me but instead all he did was let out a massive sigh.

"Well, I knew it was definitely some one that she knew we wouldn't approve of, which is why she didn't tell us. I should have seen this coming."

"Can you put off dealing with your friendship and help me instead?" I asked as I started to get frustrated with him. "You're missing the point she's gone!" I said, trying to get him back on topic.

"Okay, okay how do you know she's gone?"

I groaned, this was a waste of time, "Okay we were talking and a massive much of people cut her out of my view for a second and now she's gone. I know, I know, you going to say maybe she just decided to leave me, but I'm telling you that that's not what happened." I was talking really fast, hating the fact that while we stood here talking, she could be Merlin knows where.

"Okay, so basically, she was just going about her everyday life, and then poof she's gone? That is, admittedly, very strange, but you have to calm down how do we know she didn't just forget something somewhere and went off to go get it without telling you?" He asked.

"Because I've already checked this whole bloody town and she is nowhere to be seen. Potter don't you get it? She's gone! And I think that Weasley has something to do with it." It slipped out before I could process that that might not have been the best thing to say at this point.

"Well, I don't believe you about Ron, but it is possible she could have been kidnapped."

At least he seemed to believe that something was wrong, even if he didn't believe the whole Weasley idea.

"I hate this, just so you know. If I didn't need your help to find her Potter, believe me, I wouldn't be here. But she is gone, and I can't find her by myself."

Harry's POV

"I hate this, just so you know. If I didn't need your help to find her Potter, believe me, I wouldn't be here. But she is gone, and I can't find her by myself."

He looked so broken when he said the last bit; it pretty much said all I needed to believe him. Something was definitely wrong. Hermione didn't just leave her friends on a whim; she would have told him first, if he was in fact her boyfriend, so something had happened. Naturally Malfoy thought it was Ron, and I wasn't going to completely rule that out because if he had seen them together then I wouldn't put it past him to do something stupid like this.

"Alright if we are going to do this, we need to go tell the head Mistress, now." I demanded, hopefully he wasn't going to fight me on this.

He nodded, and it was then that I realized that he actually did care about Hermione, but I couldn't think about that now. There were more important things to be done.

"Well come on than, we have a missing person to find."

We didn't even bother to pretend that we weren't worried, we sprinted up to the castle, not bothering about the fact that people were staring at us strangely, we were solely focused on finding the one thing we had in common, Hermione.

Thankfully I had talked to McGonagall this morning by owl and like Dumbledore she had a second sense about things and had given me the password saying not to forget to ask for help when it is needed.

"Liquorish wands," I said as we came down the corridor, the gargoyle moving just in time meaning that we didn't smash head first into solid stone.

Both of us were breathing heavy as we waited for the staircase to reach its destination, for once I couldn't be bothered to pick a fight with Malfoy there were bigger problems to deal with.

The stairs hadn't even completely stopped when we both stepped out, and in an appearance of calm, we walked steadily down the corridor to the head mistresses office, where the door was immediately opened at our names.

"Malfoy, Potter, what on earth are you doing here?" McGonagall asked us in complete confusion. After all, seeing them together with no fighting would have been a shock to anyone.

"Professor, we have reason to believe Hermione may have been kidnapped." I said going for the professional view, hopefully this way would be quicker.

"Come in!" she said worry clearly showing in her face.

We both entered and sat down in front of her desk as she took the chair opposite.

"Now, explain. One at a time, if you please." She asked, and patiently listened to our response, but as we progressed a look of scepticism appeared on her face.

"How do you know for sure that something is wrong?" she asked finally as we finished, clearly she wasn't fully convinced.

Draco sighed impatiently, clearly not liking the fact that this was taking so long, "Look professor, she isn't the kind of person to disappear without the word, no matter how you look at it and I looked all over Hogsmead. She isn't there."

"Well, when you put it like that Mr. Malfoy I suppose you are right, we need to take action, I will call in some friends in the Auror department and see if they can conduct a privet investigation." She said as she got up producing a patronus and sending it off with a message.

"Thank you Professor," I said, knowing that there wasn't much else she could do at this point.

"I just hope you are both wrong, and that she is safe out of harm's way." she said worriedly as she sat back down, waving a hand in our direction, clearly we were being dismissed.

I stood up, as did Draco but he stopped asking, "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"No, I'm sorry Draco, all we can do is wait, and you are a student here, so I suggest you get back to work."

A flicker of emotion passed his face but he hid it quickly, hurrying out of her office, as soon as we were out of earshot I said, "I know that you aren't just going to sit back, tell me what you are thinking."

"Why so you can stop me?" he asked, giving me a glare.

"No, so I can help you and hopefully find her all the more quickly."

He stopped in surprise and turned towards me clearly not expecting that answer, "Okay, first we need to check all her usual spots, then I suggest we go back to Hogsmead." He said grimly, clearly determined to find her.

A/N as always review! I think it's kind of cute how much Draco cares don't you?


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione

My arms were aching, though I didn't know why, now that I thought about it everything hurt, why did everything hurt?  
Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes to find out why everything killed. At first I couldn't understand what I was seeing, then it came back to me.

_I was thrilled he cared so much! But taking a step back a massive crowd cut him out of view, it was odd, but maybe some place was having a sale? Then the cloth, the smell and the darkness. _

I had been kidnapped, Draco, what had happened to him? Was he okay? Shaking myself out of it I decided that I should probably worry about myself first then figure out if Draco had also been taken.

Looking around I saw, naturally, four walls, made of brick, there were no windows so I had no idea what time of day it was, though a soft light was coming from somewhere. A spell?

Deciding yet again not to dwell on it I looked at the metal chains that were holding me to the wall, I pulled on them but they barely moved they were so heavy, my wand was nowhere in sight there was no chance for escape that way. My legs, like my arms were also chained to the wall, but they were able to rest on a brick that was thankfully stuck out just enough to help support some of my weight, the rest was all hanging from my arms.

A door opened somewhere, and the sound of heavy footsteps thudded through whatever was above me. I heard them approached my room before stopping just before the lights went out.

Another door opened, and my captor came down the stairs.

"Who are you? Where have you taken me? What do you want me for?" I asked, and I winced at my voice, it shacked a bit.

"You have been poisoned, and I am here to cleanse you." Said a voice that I didn't recognise, though I could tell it was a spell, one that was used to disguise a person's voice. It was just slightly off, not quiet human, that's why it wasn't often used, it wasn't effective enough for proper use, though for now I had no idea who was keeping me here.

"Why are y-y-y…" I stopped speaking when I felt the tip of a wand being pressed to my throat.

"No more talking from you, you have been corrupted, you are lucky I am even allowing you a chance at redemption." The person spat, clearly very angry, it was definitely a man I could tell by this point, it was too deep for a woman's voice.

I didn't dare say anything, it appeared this person did not like me, whoever he was, and it was not a time to push boundaries.

When I did not speak he continued, "Your soul needs to be cleansed and your mind as well, those are easily broken and repaired, but the one challenged I face if your heart, but we will get to that in due time."

I didn't like the sound of that at all, what did he mean broken? If I hadn't been scared before I certainly was now.

Harry

We had searched the castle, then Hogsmeed again, but no luck, there was nowhere that we hadn't checked, she was gone.

Malfoy looked terrible, completely lost, he had definitely changed and no matter how much I would love to still hate him, he seemed to be genuinely concerned for Hermione, clearly she had seen something in him, and if I kept looking I was sure that I would see even more of a change myself.

Sadly that wasn't the main problem though, Malfoy had been right from the start, she was gone and someone had taken her, there was no way she would just leave, even Malfoy, just standing there.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" he asked me, he was running his hands through his hair frantically, this was not a side to him that I had ever seen before.

"Honestly, I don't know." I said regretfully, I wanted to find her now as much as he did, I had a feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"I think I'm going to go back to the ministry, try and find some help. Holy shit!" I swore.

"What?" he asked.

"Ron, he doesn't know."

"Oh he bloody knows alright he's the one who took her!" he said angrily.

"No he didn't he would never do anything like that, he's probably been wondering where I've been." I cursed, I had gotten so worried that I had completely forgotten about him. Malfoy huffed but didn't say anything, which was odd, he normally took any excuse for a fight.

I turned to leave before saying "Malfoy, I hate to have to do this to you, but you are a student, even an 8th year has to work, I think it would be best if you went back to the castle at this point."

He opened his mouth immediately to protest but I cut him off, "No, look as much as you might hate it there is nothing you can do at this point, just go back I promise I will tell you as soon as anything comes up."

I turned back around and headed off through Hogsmeed, now that I thought about it though you would think that we would have run into Ron in our search, but maybe we just hadn't seen him.

So for a third time that day I searched through the town.

"Ron?" I called seeing red hair up by the three Broomsticks.

"Harry! There you are, where the bloody hell have you been?" he asked, as I jogged over.

"Mate, there's some stuff I have to tell you and I think it would be better if we didn't do it here." I said glancing around at all the people, it would not do for the information about Hermione to get out, it would be all over the Daily profit and then it would be near impossible to get anything done, even with Rita Sketer gone there were always nasty bugs that loved a good story.

He nodded and we quickly left, apperating back to my apartment, I had decided that I didn't want to live off the Wesley's so I had gotten my own place.

As soon as the wards were back up Ron pounced, "What's up mate? What about Hermione?" he asked slightly worried, even if they weren't dating he still cared a lot about her, just like myself, although I had a suspicion that he still harboured some feelings for her.

"She's missing, she was with," I hesitated, and decided against telling him that Malfoy was Hermione's boyfriend and opted for the safer route, "her boyfriend when a crowd of people hit them, and when they past she was gone. I know what you're thinking, maybe she just left him, but you know Hermione she wouldn't just up and leave in the middle of something. We then searched Hogsmeed but nothing, then we told McGonagall and she is going to get some fellow Aroura's to help." I looked at his disbelieving and confused face, "Mate she's probably been kidnapped."

"Whoa, don't you think you're jumping to conclusions there?" he asked.

I frowned, "No, she would never just ditch someone with no explanation." I said, but maybe he was right, we hadn't checked with her parents yet, maybe she had urgently needed to talk to them?

I voiced the thought, "We haven't checked with her parents yet, that's what I will do now." I said grabbing my wand and heading towards the door, Ron naturally following.

"Yeah," he said.

Hermione

Tears poured down my checks, he had only been here for maybe an hour, and I had already found out what he had meant by broken.

He meant It literally, at first I had thought he was kidding, then he had used and unforgivable, using _Crucio, _the pain had racked through my body, and immediately memories of Bellatrix surfaced, making it all the more painful. I had screams in my head as I cried out, it had felt like hours. He had stopped at points, telling me how filthy I was, he had finally told me why, because of Draco, because this person, this horribly cruel person disagreed with who I was with.

It hadn't ended there though, he had used his wand to cause gashes and cuts to form all over my body, tearing straight through my clothes and deep into the flesh.

Mercy had shined upon me though, he had left after that, I'm not sure why though, but I didn't really care, I was being held a prisoner and tortured, I was stuck to a wall with to escape, I needed help, and fast.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Okay I would like to apologise ahead of your reading, I don't have a Beta reader right now, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. And to those who think that they are out of character, I am sorry, but there is no way I could get it perfect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, Potter hadn't gotten back to me, it had been a whole 3 days and not a single thing on Hermione had been found.

Where the fuck was she?

I was currently pacing outside the potions classroom, class was due to start in a couple of minutes, why the hell am I here might you ask? Well the McGonagall had placed a freeking spell on me and now i had to attend all my classes without fail, I don't understand how it was allowed it was too much like the imperious curse but that didn't change that fact that my feet had carried me to every class without fail for the last 2 days.

Blaise had been completely confused the last few days, and weeks for that matter, at first he had thought that nothing was between us, then he had been so caught up in his own relationship that he hadn't bothered to notice the change in our relationship, and now with my change in attitude with her gone, he finally noticed something was up. You would think with the Weaselett on his arm he would know more about what was happening but you know, that was Blaise for you.

The door opened and immediately my feet carried me to a desk near the front and before I knew it I had my books out and everything, this stupid spell! I was turning into such a pansy.

"Draco."

"Blaise, how nice of you to join me." I greeted as he decided to sit next to me, considering that pain in the ass Pansy hadn't gotten there first.

"Well, you seemed so lonely." He said laughing at my glare.

"Yeah well, I'm just glad you got here before Pansy, it's not like I can exactly get up and just switch seats."

His voice dropped to a whisper as class started, "Yeah, why is that again? McGonagall put some kind of spell on you? Because of Granger?" he asked, still clearly very confused.

I sighed, here we go again, I was sick of explaining my situation to my very self-involved friend.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. Hermione and I started dating, then when we went to Hogsmeed we decided to come out about our relationship, then she went missing." I looked at him to make sure he was getting all this, the professor was droning on about the importance of some potion up the front, "now because they won't let me go look for her myself they put a spell on me that 1, makes me go to all my classes, and 2 won't let me leave the grounds."

He nodded, but annoyingly he still had a confused look on his face.

"I thought you were Slytherin, why can't you get this?" I asked incredulously.

"MR MALFOY!" Slughorn grumbled slamming a book down on the desk in front of me, "Do not talk in my class!" he said sternly, clearly sick of my talking.

I just smirked at him, some habits were hard to break, and not caring for the teacher was one of them. As soon as he was back up the front Blaise passed me a note. I stared at it, we were seriously going to revert to teenage girls and pass notes? Oh well.

The note said

_So if Granger's missing what is being done about it? _

I wrote back

_Well, several searches have been sent out, and Harry went and talked to her parents but nothing. There is no trace of her, magically or otherwise. _

_What? How is that possible?_

_How the hell am I supposed to know? Plus I've been holed up here for the last 2 days! _

_That's really tough mate, good luck. _

_Wait, good luck with what?_

I looked up and saw pairs on the board for a potion, I was by myself, great, now I had even more work to do.

I sighed and got on with the potion, there was nothing else I could do after all.

Harry

Nothing, 3 days I had been searching for something, McGonagall's sources hadn't turned up anything either, and honestly Ron wasn't being much of a help, even after we had found nothing at her parents, all they knew was that she had gone back to school to sort out her issues with Malfoy and that was the last thing that they had heard from her.

Her relationship with him still astounded me, why him? But then again Hermione did tend to see the best in people.

I sighed in frustration as I read another useless report about another useless mission, I was seriously worried by now. Someone had definitely taken her, and we had no idea who it was.

The only thing we had, and it wasn't even a thing really, was that Malfoy believed it was Ron, which is stupid, Ron would never do anything to hurt Hermione, but then again he had been acting a little dodgy lately, and if I was truthful with myself he had been that way for a while now, ever since a couple missions back where a stray death eater had died from a rouge spell, but it still couldn't be him, though he wasn't helping his own case by not seeming all that concerned with her all that much. I just had no idea what to think right now.

I ran my hands through my hair and got up, I needed to get out of this stupid office, these plain four walls that held no answers for me.

I started out aimlessly, maybe going for food but then I knew that I needed someone to talk to, and normally that would have been Hermione but with her out of the picture I had no idea.

Sighing I headed to my favourite little café, a completely muggle establishment that sold the best coffee and chocolate cake around. "The usual Harry?" asked the nice waiter who seemed to be always serving from behind the counter.

I smiled, sometimes it was nice to be just Harry.

"Yeah thanks, though I think I'll eat here today."

"Sure." She said with a nod, I didn't even know her name, but she seemed lovely, just not my type at all.

I sat down at a table at the side of the small dining room, beside I window where I could watch all the people walking along the street. It would be so nice to be just one of them, normal problems, no magic no past no reputation.

"Here you go." She said as she put my plate and cup in front of me.

"Thanks." I said as I paid for my food.

As she left I was forced to face the thought that really I had been avoiding from the beginning, could it really be Ron? I didn't really have anything to go on, and Malfoy had said that he had seen his hair in the crowd, and it was pretty distinguishable hair after all.

Well it couldn't hurt right to just look around his place? Just when his was out, he would never know, it couldn't do any damage right?

I slowly ate my caramel slice and drank my coffee, giving myself to really think about this, I mean, I wasn't just going to go accusing him, and really a quick search while he was out wasn't really going to affect anything.

I finished off my food and put my empty cup back on the counter, not bothering to look at that girl again.

I walked through the streets until I found a wizarding bar, then I apparated to Ron's apartment, with his job he could afford his own place, it even had two stories, only half the building though, the other side belonged to a muggle, completely un-where that his building mate was a wizard.

I knew that everyday Ron would eat lunch at the ministry, without returning to his place for the whole day so I should have plenty of time to just have a quick look around.

I stared up at his building, two stories worth, really I thought it was overpriced for just a 2 bedroom two story half but Ron didn't mind and it was his decision.

Looking around I spotted his very badly hidden key and let myself in, naturally his wards were receptive of me considering he had let me in many times before.

The house seemed cold as I shut the door and studies the two main rooms on the first floor, the lounge room and the second bedroom.

The lounge room held a bookshelf and a T.V. Ron had taken a liking to it after Hermione had showed it to him. I saw a couple pictures on the coffee table and saw plenty of Ron and I in school, then of course their were some of Hermione but only ones with her and Ron, which was kind of odd that I wasn't in any of them, but that wasn't to important.

I felt silly as I continued to check his rooms, the kitchen was a mess in true Ron style, couldn't do house work even if he tried.

There was nothing that I could see, so I turned to head up the stairs, but something caught my eye, a flash of something silver, but on turning back around there was nothing, and yet when I stopped looking for it and turned to move on it appeared in the corner of my vision yet again.

A spell?

Turning back so that I was fully facing the kitchen I took off my classes, w\making everything become unfocused but for that annoying silver sparkle to come into view. Knowing that layout of the kitchen I moved around the stuff and over to where the spell had been cast.

Putting on my classes when I got there the silver disappeared and I was standing in front of a wall, just a plain wall. A concealment spell then? But what would Ron want to hide? Then again he did live next to a muggle neighbour so there could be a completely reasonable answer.

"Harry?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard the voice call from the hallway, of course it was today that he decided that a trip home would be useful.

Quickly stepping away from the wall and into the middle of the kitchen I called back, "Yeah mate I'm in here."

I heard him shuffle around in the lounge room before making his way into the kitchen and seeing me standing there.

"What brings on this visit?" he asked, clearly suspicious, which I would be too if I found him just standing around in my apartment.

"Well I have lost one of my coats and I was just wondering if I left it here."

"I dunno, have a look around, well obviously." He said giving me a grin, clearly buying my story.

I nodded and headed out into the hall, but not before I saw an anxious flick of his gaze towards the wall where the concealing charm had been cast.

What would he need to hide from me?

Shaking my head I kept up my charade of looking, going through the guest bedroom where sometimes I stayed if we had had one to many drinks.

When I thought that I had spent enough time looking I went back downstairs to see Ron sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Did you find it?" he asked.

"Nah, must be at my place, I really am a bad finder." I said.

"Yeah, I have to admit sometimes you're hopeless mate." He said getting up. Why had he come back though? He hadn't done anything that I had seen or heard in his time here, hadn't picked anything up or dropped it off. Why had he come back home in the middle of the day?

"We should be getting back to work." I said.

"Yeah, I actually have to go get some paper work, you go ahead I'll see you later."

I nodded, but if I didn't know better I would swear he just wanted to get me out of the house, and then there was the paper work comment, I know for a fact he never kept any sort of paper work in his house, because if would never get done, not that he really did that much anyway.

Shaking my head at the weird encounter I left his apartment and apparated back to the ministry.

I could just completely overlook his behaviour, I could, if it wasn't my best friend on the line and if it wasn't for the fact that there had been a couple of odd things about him lately.

What the hell was I going to do?

Hermione

I had no idea how long I had been in here for but it had felt like years. He came and went, you could always hear his footsteps above though, always the sound before the door would open and the lights would go out.

I hadn't seen his face yet, he had been extremely careful with disguising himself, his masked voice and the fact that I could never see him.

Despite everything though, the harsh words and the extreme pain I hadn't faltered in my belief that Draco was good, he had changed, no matter what this complete wack job thought I continued to believe.

There it was the footsteps above me, the sound of the boots on the floor above my head, but something was different, they weren't like his normal heavy steps these were cautious, someone else?

"Help," I tried to say, but my voice was nearly gone and raw from screaming, and who was I kidding? It was a wizard there would be a silencing spell on the room preventing anyone from hearing my screams.

Tears slipped down my checks, so close and yet so far from rescue.

Another pair of footsteps joined the first, and there was no mistaking that these ones were his, the footsteps that had been familiar from the start but I just couldn't put my finger on who they belonged too.

The stranger moved, and before long they left leaving just him and me in whatever building I had been put under.

I heard the door close and not five seconds later his footsteps clomp over to the door and the lights darkened.

He came down the stairs, and like always the only thing that I could really do is wait, there was no point in struggling or calling out, I was completely helpless, and this fact was slowly eating away at me, I couldn't do anything!

The footsteps stopped in front of me, "I think we have made excellent progress with your body, any and all places that were dirty have been purified, now what is left is of course, your mind."

I nearly laughed, mind games, ha!

Then before I could really do anything the lights were turned on with him still in the room, and my eyes after adjusting landed on bright red hair.

"Ron…." I closed my eyes again, I didn't need to look at this, I mean I guess deep down I had always known it was him, but I had held out hope that I was wrong.

A/N Well what did you think? Please leave a Review, I'm running out of inspiration to actually right this story, I'm begging again, Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!

Yes I know fully well how desperate that looks.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry

I didn't know what to do, there wasn't really any evidence to say that Ron was doing anything so I couldn't get permission to just search his place and it would look suspicious if I was caught there again. Which really only left one option, I was going to have to secretly get Malfoy to break into his apartment and look around while I kept an eye on Ron.

I couldn't believe I was even thinking that Ron could have done something, he was my best friend and I was suspecting him of kidnapping Hermione of all people, but to my trained mind it made sense. My theory was that if Ron had seen Hermione with Malfoy before she had told him he would flip, and not in a good way. I knew my friend and his rage was just becoming worse with age, I couldn't overlook the incident he had last year either.

We had been hunting a bunch of rogue death eaters, and we had caught them, but Ron had split off to chase an escapee, I had naturally gone after him. When I arrived at the scene the death eater was on the grounds with massive cuts all over him, Ron was shouting abuse and cursing the man without a thought for the immediate protection rules that they were put under when caught.

I had stopped him, put under law he had to attend counselling. The report had said that he was fine, but that he gave easily into rage and anger. No if something made him angry enough he would definitely take her, and I also had to face the fact that he might be doing other things to her as well.

After finishing up at work I apparated home and grabbed some parchment and a quill, writing to of all people Draco Malfoy.

I didn't bother to sign it, he would know who it was from, and this way if someone read it they wouldn't know who was writing.

I grabbed the potion that I had snuck out of the ministry today and rolled it up in the parchment attaching it all to a second owl that I kept when I didn't want my mail to be spotted. Opening the window and letting the owl fly off I wondered if I had actually done the right thing. There was no way to be sure that he was going to turn up, all I had was the very recent knowledge of his and Hermione's relationship, but then again he was probably willing to go and snoop behind Ron's back.

I gritted my teeth at the thought, this was so messed up, betraying my best friend with our enemy no less! But it was all in Hermione's best interests right now, and that was all I was focused on.

I looked out my window into the night, knowing that there was no way I was getting a peaceful night's sleep tonight.

Draco

I was just finishing homework when the owl flew through the open tower window. The bird didn't peck me, which immediately made me like it, so I gave it a treat before it flew off, apparently it didn't need a reply.

The parchment was rolled up which was odd, until I unrolled it and saw a small vile in the middle. I picked it up and examined the contents, it was a blue potion, hinting at a positive effect at least. Darker colours tended to be more harmful than good. Turning back to the letter, it started with simply Malfoy, so probably a letter from potter, but it wasn't signed so I couldn't be sure until I found out what it was about.

Sitting down on the couch I started to read.

_Malfoy_

_As much as I hate to admit it I think it might be worthwhile to check out Ron's place. I don't have any proof which is why I am asking you, I can't just get the ministry to approve a search of another ministry officials place for no good reason. If you want to help, I will be in Hogsmeed tomorrow, meet me at the shrieking shack, we will discuss my plan then. I have included a potion that will break the spell keeping you at Hogwarts. _

He thought the Weasel could be involved? Finally! No one would believe me when I said I had pretty much seen him take her.

I looked at the potion again, there was an off chance that the potion was harmful, but it was from the Golden boy so it was probably what he said it was.

Hating that I had to rely on Harry bloody Potter for help I swallowed the content of the small vial and threw it away.

Obviously nothing changed but in about 10 minutes I would see if it did work. I found that I could stay up after curfew because I was head boy, but only by an hour and the spell knew what nights I had head duties, so unless I needed to be somewhere it kept me in my room.

Having nothing better to do I sat back down to do my bloody homework, my girlfriend was missing and I hadn't been able to do a bloody thing.

The little muggle clock that Hermione had insisted on putting up chimed 10 and the bloody git hadn't lied, the need to go up to bed was nowhere to be found. I waited another half an hour to be sure but it never came and I nearly smiled, nearly.

Tomorrow was going to be close, actually I was surprised that Potter was going to take me away from my studies, ha but then again.

Heading to bed I knew that even if it was some outrageous plan, with minimal hope of finding her, I would still do it.

Next Day

I sat through breakfast painfully aware that I was going to have a very small margin of time to get from here down to Hogsmeed before someone noticed I was gone. I had to at least attend breakfast though so that all the teachers saw me.

Eating fast and leaving before most arrived I head straight back up to the heads dorm, going for my broom. I quickly grabbed it before heading to the window, looking out to see if anyone was watching. Going at breakfast time was a good idea at least, everyone was inside eating, but still I made sure to check.

When I was positive no one would see me, I mounted and took off, immediately heading upwards so that if someone did happen to look up, they would only see a black shape, most likely a bird.

I went as fast as the broom would allow, which was pretty dam fast, but landed a little way out of Hogsmeed so that I wasn't seen here either, someone could easily tell a teacher that a student was here skipping class.

Hurrying along the edge of town I followed the path out to the shrieking shack, I understood why he wanted to meet here at least, less people to overhear a sensitive conversation.

As I approached it appeared I wasn't the only one here early, Potter was already waiting for me.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

That was all that was said in way of greetings then he got right down to business.

"I decided to check out Ron's place, I had no other leads and it couldn't hurt anyway right? So as I was looking around I noticed a concealment spell on a section of wall in the kitchen, and I would have investigated further if Ron hadn't suddenly come home. I need someone to go and investigate while I distract Ron, now we will have to get you past the wards, but that is easy enough considering I'm the one who put them up. Will you do it?" he asked, clearly annoyed at going behind his friends back with me of all people.

A smirk crept its way onto my face, "Okay, I'll do it, when are we doing this?"

"Now, and no funny business, I want no sign that you were there if you don't find anything okay?"

"Okay, let's go."

"You're going to have to side along aparate."

I groaned, gritting my teeth I put a hand on his shoulder before he turned and pulled us both into the darkness before appearing in muggle London.

"He lives in a muggle flat?" I asked incredulous, at least it would make my task easy but honestly, what a waste of a wizard.

Potter ignored my comment and, after checking for muggles, started waving his wand around, taking down wards in a way that would not notify the owner of what was going on.

When he was done he turned to me, "Ron will be in a meeting for the next hour, I will be there to make sure he stays in the meeting. You have an hour to check around, I will try to delay him as much as possible but he tends to go home a lot these days."

"Got it be as quick as possible,"

"And remember don't ruin anything."

"I know Slytherin remember?" I asked shaking my head before heading inside not waiting for a response.

I heard him aparate and I was left alone in enemy territory. Potter said something about a spell in the kitchen so I ignored everything else and headed there, immediately I saw nothing but, turning my head and not focusing on it the concealment charm became apparent.

Heading to that section of the wall, I tried a simple reversal spell, but like I had expected it didn't work.

I through another spell at it only to have it rebound and hit the opposite wall, thankfully leaving no mark. Maybe it was some kind of lock system, like a code word or something?

I nearly choked on the words but I managed to say "Ron Weasley." Without cursing.

I saw a brief flash of red, so it was a lock system, and I had just guessed wrong. A tiny 2 appeared, clearly I only had two guessed left, perfect.

I considered my next one carefully what would he use as a password, ugg this was a job for Potter not me. Did he had a girlfriend? Wasn't it that Gryffindor idiot Lavender? With some god awful last name, black, orange brown? That was it Lavender Brown.

"Lavender Brown." I said to the wall, though it simply flashed a tiny one and continued to look like a wall. Dam it!

Though now that I thought about it, that was way too much of a romantic thing for him to do.

Then of course I had the most ingenious though ever, if Hermione was being held by this idiot what's the bet that the password would be something to do with her?

Her name? Simple, maybe.

That cat of hers? No probably not.

The golden girl? Nah

I came up with a million different things that could be it, but if he had captured her surely it wouldn't be so simple as her name, and I wouldn't get another chance, I had to get this last guess right, surely if I got it wrong the Weasel would be notified?

_Think Draco!_

I scolded myself, what on earth could the password be?


	18. Chapter 18

That brother that died in the war, the weasel seemed to care about him a lot what was his name?

"Fred Weasley,"

The concealment charm suddenly lifted and a plain old door was staring me in the face, except with no door handle, who the hell has no door handle? That bastard.

I couldn't pull a spell off the top of my head to gently open the door so I was going to have to break the rule Potter put on me.

Blasting through the door it shot off its hinges and fell backwards, banging down a staircase.

It was dark in there but a simple lighting spell fixed that, but I sort of wished that I hadn't.

There was blood everywhere, I know it was cruel but couldn't he have cleaned it up? Honestly if he was going to torture someone at least he could do it hygienically.

That was when I heard the sobs.

So quiet that at first I didn't hear it immediately but then the heart wrenching sobs pierced my heart and I raced down the stairs.

"HERMIONE!" I cried, rushing to her side, he had chained her to a fucking wall.

"Hermione, love look at me." I pleaded as I gently caressed her face, my other hand reaching for the cuff of the chain holding her arms.

She shook her heard tears slipping down her face.

"Hermione I'm here, he's gone, come on." I pleaded hoping for some reaction, what the fuck had he done to her?

"You-re no-t r-r-real." She croaked, voice barely audible.

"What the fuck has he done to you? I'm here I'm real, it's over, I'm getting you out of here." Unlocking the cuffs I caught her as she fell into my arms, god she felt and looked so broken.

"Not real." She mumbled as I started carrying her out of the room, "It's not real, just-"She broke off, a sob escaping her.

"Must hold on, can't give up now." She mumbled before drifting into unconsciousness.

"Hermione!" this wasn't good she need help, god what if all that blood was hers? "Hang on, please, please." I moved as fast as I could up the stairs, but I still had to be careful not to bump her.

I had just reached the top when the front door banged open, then the thudding of his footsteps through the house.

Knowing that I wasn't going to just be able to get past him I placed Hermione in a chair putting myself between her and the doorway where the Weasel would come through.

"You? The disgusting ferret he asked you for help?" he spat as he stormed into the kitchen. With those words I knew he wasn't going to listen to any sort of reason so I sent a curse at him, which surprisingly he blocked.

"You are going to die, I'm going to kill you, death eater and send your soul down to hell."

Normally I would just brush that sort of insult off, but he said it with absolute calm, believing what he said completely and utterly.

"You're crazy." I realised, "You've actually gone insane." I nearly laughed that he had been the one to crack not me.

He sent a curse flying at my head, "You can't take her, she needs to be cleansed you're impurity has tainted her!"

Instead of bothering with a retort I started sending spell after spell at him, some simple kid's curses, jelly leg curse and the like but others were more sinister, even casting a sectremsempra at him.

I don't know how but he kept dodging and deflecting them all, nearly getting me a few times.

It hit me suddenly, he was wining.

If he got past me, he was going to hurt Hermione more, he was going to completely destroy the healing women again.

"NO!" I shouted, casting a crucio. Sending it with all my heart, hoping it hit him, despite the consequences.

He bloody dodged it.

Then the most bizarre thing happened, he completely stopped moving, it was like he just froze he didn't even blink before slowly falling forwards and face planting.

Then the golden boy himself stepped into the kitchen behind his fallen comrade. A look of horror and shock on his face.

Knowing that the threat was no more I turned around and picked up Hermione, she was so broken.

I heard a sort of strangled sound from Harry as he laid eyes on his friend.

"Hermione…"

"No time for a break down." I said, "I have to get her to ST Mongo's you need to take care of him." I nodded to the fallen wizard.

Shaking himself out of his shocked state he agreed and used his wand to bind and then float the disgrace of a wizard out of the house.

I spent a second smouldering in hatred for weasel before it was replaced with Hermione. I quickly moved through the apartment right behind Potter, and as soon as I was out of the building I apparated not caring if there was a muggle nearby.

St Mongo's was buzzing with activity and the second they saw the blood on the witch in my arms they levitated her down the corridor and into the emergency room.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked, worry clearly evident in my voice which I didn't try to hide, I didn't see much recognition in these people's faces anyway.

"Sir we are going to have to ask you to wait here, we can't say anything right now. We will tell you as soon as we know something ourselves."

They didn't even pretend that everything was going to be alright.

My insides turned with worry as I walked over to the waiting room, I wanted to so badly run down the hall and watch them work, making sure they did it right but I knew that it would be pointless they definitely knew more about this then I did, yet again the only thing I could do was to wait.

I hated waiting.

As time went on worry wasn't the only thing on my conscience guilt soon took over, if I had gotten their sooner, if I had listened to my instincts about the weasel, if I had done something, I could have gotten to her sooner.

At some point Potter came in looking around before spotting me and approaching.

"What do you-"

"Nothing." We both said at the same time, I knew what he was going to ask, "They haven't come out yet, I think she is still in the emergency room."

He nodded, like me knowing there was nothing we could do right now except wait. It was my fault.

"What happen with," it took all my effort but I managed "Weasely." I refrained from using any other form because he was probably very sensitive about the subject right now and for once I didn't want to provoke him.

"He's in a cell, attacking a saviour of the wizarding world is a capital offence and he was immediately put to trial, and with me testifying against him he went straight to Azkaban. Truthfully we found evidence that she wasn't his first captive, and we believe that he has tortured many death eaters and the like down there. "

I raised my eyebrow, they were very efficient to have done all of this in about, I looked at a clock they had on the wall, an hour?

"We found a souvenir draw. Like most sycophantic people, he had a collection of something from each victim. Which is what they were, even if they were followers of Voldemort, they didn't deserve to be tortured for that, that is human cruelty, and against the law." He pointed out when he noticed my scepticism at the word victim.

"You certainly don't deserve that fate Malfoy, what makes you think they do?"

"I was a special case, I've seen what they did, I wouldn't be surprised if there are more people out there doing the same." Admittedly I was surprised he didn't think I deserved that.

"That's what I'm here for, it's my job."

A nurse came out, and headed straight for us which effectively ended our conversation.

"How is she?" Potter and I both asked at the same time.

"Well, to be honest we nearly lost her there for a minute, she lost a lot of blood, but she recovered and we were about to heal almost all of her injuries," we both sighed in relief. "But, whatever she went through, to get through it, she retreated far into her mind, and with the blood loss she slipped into a comma. It happens when the brain is over loaded. We don't know when she will wake up or if she will wake up, that's entirely up to her now."

I was too shocked to talk, a comma?

"Can't you just cast a spell and wake her up?" I asked, nearly pleading with the nurse, god what if she never woke?

_My fault _that nasty voice in the back of my head said.

The nurse shook her head sadly, "Her condition is too delicate, if she is forced out of it, she will shut down entirely she will effectively die. I'm sorry but she has to wake up herself or not at all."

I choked on a sob, tears threatening to spill.

"Can we see her?" Harry asked.

"Of course." The nurse turned around and headed off down a hallway, after looking at me, Potter grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him after her.

The doors and numbers past in a blur, I couldn't take it in, she could die. She could give up and die.

The nurse opened a door ahead of us, holding it open for us to go through before closing it leaving us alone to process.

She looked so broken, her body seemed small and fragile, like a feather could break her. There was traces of magic all around her, her skin was deathly pale, and there was a light blinking over her heart, showing it was still beating, barely. She was so still.

"Hermione." Potter said before breaking down, he didn't even bother to try and hide it. He openly wept for his friend.

Tears spilled from my eyes, this wasn't Hermione this wasn't the women I knew it couldn't be. I couldn't do it I went out back through the door collapsing on the wall.

I slid down until I was sitting on the floor staring at her door, number 42. Tears rained down my face, Hermione, oh god Hermione. Before during the rescue, adrenalin had been coursing through my veins keeping me going, keeping me from breaking down, but now nothing was stopping me and all the sights came back, her broken bones and the blood on the walls. Her hallow cheeks and the smell of burnt flesh. Her cold, numb eyes, and her broken, broken frame.

If I had my eyes open or if they were closed I saw it all, my broken girl. _Your own fault you could have prevented this. _

At first the nurses past without a thought, clearly to busy, but as they went back and forth they realised I wasn't moving.

I felt so cold.

"Sir? Are you okay?" one asked but I couldn't find the strength to lift my head. It all felt too hard, a sort of calmness came over me, I could end it, stop the guilt and the pain, and never have to know whether she woke up or not. Never have to find out.

_You deserve to die, you could have stopped this you're a coward. If you had gotten there sooner she wouldn't have had to go through it all. _

Slowly getting up I walked past the nurse and down the way to the men's room, she looked like she wanted to protest but clearly had other business to attend to. I had my wand I could end it now. Without her, well there wasn't much point in living now was there? but she's not dead yet.

_She may as well be, you're the reason she's even in this place if you had protected her in hogsmeed she never would have been taken. _

If I think back on it, I wonder why a nurse didn't realise sooner, I'm sure that they would have seen it all before, my wand was gripped tightly in my hand as I entered the bathroom. There were a few people in there but I simply entered a cubical and locked the door. The voice continued telling me why I deserved to die, why I should do this.

I probably could have been smarter about it, but now I'm glad that I didn't.

I knew simply cursing myself wouldn't work, oh it would definitely injure me but it wouldn't kill me I needed my own blood to be spilled, so I started spelling cuts along the veins in my wrists.

It would have worked except, when I slid down the wall because I couldn't keep myself up any longer the blood trickled through a gab in the tiles and out into the main area, which people noticed.

I don't' really remember what happened next but I heard shouts, banging on the door before someone magically removed it, then darkness as I passed out.

I learned later that I had been so mentally shocked that my body had wanted to die, combined with the depression, I had tried to kill myself.

A/N Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

They kept me in the hospital, I wasn't allowed to go back to school, but that was mainly because of the second attempt I made on my own life a day later when I woke up.

I had awoken in a hospital bed, and immediately images of what happened to Hermione came to my mind, along with the guilt, that if I had pressed more about the weasel she would have been found earlier and her life wouldn't have been in danger. It was my fault.

I couldn't find my wand so I went into the bathroom where they had a razor, I had simply removed the blade and tried to make it all stop, the guilt the pain, the uncertainty of whether or not she would come back.

I had only made it to the second cut when a nurse and a guard had burst in and grabbed me.

So now I wasn't allowed on my own, they either had a guard at my door or they were making me 'interact' with the other patients, meaning I had to 'care for them' giving them medicine and basically being a nurse's assistant.

I hadn't been able to bring myself to go and see her yet. I knew that if I saw her again the guilt would be too much, I couldn't face her or myself, not yet.

So I did the rounds, tending to the sick, to the temporarily wounded and the elderly. Even if I didn't go and see her I always asked and they always told me nothing had changed, she was still in a comma.

I once asked when I could leave, they laughed and said I couldn't leave when I had completely a depression course with Dr Williams, it was to end when the Doc said I was 'mentally stable' again. Honestly I don't think mentally stable really applies to me. My first session was tomorrow, so apparently I could be here for a while. I would see her as often as she saw fit.

I greeted June, a witch who had a long term mental illness, I had taken over giving her, her medicine each day because it was simple enough, all I had to do was take them to her and make sure she swallowed.

"Hello Draco." She greeted with a smile, she was very nice, and the best thing was she knew nothing about me, about my part in the war or anything. She had been here the whole time so it hadn't really affected her very much.

"How are you feeling?" I asked setting down the little pill container and checking the little spell chart. It was a lot like the muggle one, except the information was more detailed and was a constant stream.

"Pretty good, my head is clear, I was actually going to invite you to play a little game of wizard chess. If you have the time of course." She said that last bit with a wink, she knew that I never had anything else to do, yesterday it had been the muggle game of scrabble, and the day before that it had been another muggle game that I couldn't remember. It was a nice change, a wizard game that I actually knew how to play.

"Of course, but first." I pointed to the pills, she sighed, she wasn't particularly fond of taken them, she told her psychiatrist that voices in her head told her they were poisonous, but she knew that it was for the better, so she took them it just took a bit of probing.

After she took the last of them I happily sat with her on the table in her room as we set up the board.

"Did you go and visit her today?" she asked, I didn't need any names to know she was talking about Hermione. She had claimed that if I knew about her illness then I should tell her what I was in here for. She was so kind and just a breath of fresh air in all the nurses who carefully stepped around me always asking about my health, that I had willingly opened up, I had needed to talk to someone and I hadn't known about the doc then.

"No, I couldn't just like always." I said, not looking at her, she was very supportive, I wondered whether she was going to be more helpful then my own metal health lesson.

"That's okay, we'll see how you go tomorrow, now I believe we have a chess game to play."

And play we did, after the first game which I lost we played two more, myself winning one and we both tied in the last.

"It's time for your appointment, so I'll see you later okay?" I said packing up the board and putting it away. I had turned into such a pansy these days.

I headed back to my room, I had nothing left to do today until dinner and afterwards we had an hour of 'free time' which was really just being shut in the community room to 'talk about our feelings'. I generally just sat in the corner and read whatever books they were allowing me to read.

Surprisingly enough after dinner Harry Bloody Potter decided to come and see me.

I was sitting in a corner like normal, reading, when he walked through the door and approached me. To say I was surprised was a understatement, why the hell would he come to see me in the hospital?

"Malfoy."

"Potter"

We said in way of greeting, at least he looked just as awkward as I felt at this point. He looked around before grabbing a seat and sitting opposite me.

Honestly I didn't know what to do, whether I should put down my book and talk to him, or to just keep reading.

We sat there looking at each other, both of us feeling extremely awkward and seemingly had no idea what to say.

"Well, I was here seeing Hermione when the nurse said you were also now a patient."

I nodded confirming the statement.

"Well, I thought you would want to know, that after the last week in Azkaban Ron, well he." He seemed to choke on his words "he committed suicide. Apparently he threw himself at a dementor and got them to kiss him."

I stared at him, I wasn't sure if I was happy or grossed out. He willingly took the dementor's kiss?

Then I remembered something, "Is he still…" I trailed off not sure how to phrase what I was trying to ask, but he seemed to understand.

"Yeah his body is still, alive? They're preparing the cremation he requested and the funeral will be in a couple of days. He will die tomorrow though."

We fell back into awkward silence again.

"Well I just thought you should know." He said as he got up apparently leaving now that he had told me what he had.

"Wait." I spoke before I really registered what I was going to ask but then the words where already out "How's Hermione?"

I think I shocked him by asking because at first he didn't say anything then "You don't know?"

My breath caught I didn't know which way this was going, did she? Had She?

He must have seen my panicked expression because he quickly continued "She woke up yesterday, I thought you knew." He shrugged, leaving me to think about it.

She woke up?

I had spent all this time fretting over it and she had just woke up within a few days?

I felt ridiculous.

I sat there as Potter disappeared from sight, I felt so incredibly stupid, I had thought that it was over, that it was nearly certain that she wasn't going to wake up but now I felt really ridiculous.

Breathing deeply I felt the darkness that brought the voice start to form, not now, they would probably chain me up if I tried again.

Breathe come on, it's not that bad.

_You're a fool._

I'm okay, I'm okay.

I got up and left the dining room, not able to stand being around all those sick people.

My heart was beating really fast and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. Keep it together.

Breathe, breathe, I couldn't breathe, there was no air.

I stumbled down the corridor, there was no one in sight, god I shouldn't have left the dining room there was no one to help me.

Breathe come on Draco.

_Stop, just give up, just lie down it will all be over. _

I felt a searing pain in my side, what was this? I cried out I felt like every bone in my body was slowly breaking.

Hermione

Waking up was not pleasant, it had felt like I hadn't moved in weeks, but that was nothing compared to the pain I was going through now, it felt like every bone in my body was breaking.

A/N If I get 3 reviews agreeing on the way I should take this then I will change the way I am going, both I do have a plan and as a hint I will be changing one of the categories to tragic next chapter if I don't get a better suggestion.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N The general opinion was to not kill them, so I'm not, I'll but you out of your misery right now if you are actually bothering to read this.

One love,

One life,

One.

_From the song One. _

"I have never seen anything like it."

"It's a magical mystery,"

"You got that right, I think they are waking up."

My eyes felt so heavy, and every bone in my body felt sore, what the hell was going on?

I groaned as I tried to open my eyes, it was painful, since when was opening my eyes painful?

"Sir, just relax its all okay, move slowly, if you can but don't strain yourself."

"What, what happened?" asked a voice that wasn't mine or the nurses, it was….

"Hermione?" I asked, forcing my eyes open even though they ached, I groaned again as I tried to move my head around but I managed it. It seemed that the more that I moved the faster the pain left.

"Draco?" I had forgotten her voice, I had forgotten the affect it had on me, my heart melted all over again.

"I'm right here."

"I know."

The nurses smiled at our little sweet talk but they didn't comment as they started to massage our limbs, creating pain but also creating sweet relief.

"What the hell happened?" I asked the nurse working on my arm, which I was now able to mostly move, "And why the hell does everything hurt?"

"Honestly, we don't know, some of the romantic oldies think it was some soul connection," she shook her head and laughed, "All we know is that one minute you are both fine at opposite ends of the hospital but then you both start crying out in pain at the same time. When you were both in the emergency room, close to each other, it seemed to stop. When we were going to move you back into your own rooms it came back so we left you here like this."  
"You mean we have to be in the same room as each other?" Hermione and I both asked at the same time.

The nurses looked amused, "We only tried it once when you were unconscious, we have no idea if that now that your awake the situation is different."

"Well, we think you should both just rest, and maybe sort out any problems you have before we try to move you." The second nurse said glaring at me, oh yeah my refusal to see her… uh oh.

"We need to go and talk to the doctors, don't kill each other while we're gone." They said before leaving, closing the door behind us.

"So." I said, feeling kind of awkward now that I remembered all my idiotic actions the last couple of days.

"You didn't come to see me."

So no beating around the bush then.

"No, I didn't." I tried to find the rights words to describe why, "I guess I felt guilty and I couldn't. I was actually meant to see a therapist about it." I said remembering the appointment.

"A therapist why? How did they find out about you're feelings?" she asked sceptical.

Oh crap, now I had to tell her.

"Uh, well, I uh." I felt really bad, I couldn't tell her I had tried to kill myself because of her, what kind of person does that.

Well me, but not the point.

"The truth Draco."

I sighed, "Just," I hesitated, "Just don't feel guilty, get angry at me sure but don't feel guilty okay?" I rushed on before I could get an answer.  
"I kind of tried to kill myself twice out of guilt over putting you in that comma." I sort of mumbled bit but she seemed to catch it.

"WHAT?"

I cringed, really shouldn't have told her.

"Why the hell did you feel guilty?"

I was momentarily stunned, why would I?  
"Why wouldn't I? If I had taken more care of you at the beginning you wouldn't have been taken at all. Then if I had pushed more during the search, I could have found you sooner! Instead I let potter dally around and go through the official channels. Mostly." I finished, remembering the breaking and entering plan that had actually saved her.

"Oh Draco. None of it's your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"That's bullshit, there was plenty that was my fault." I said stubbornly believing it.

She sighed, "I guess we can talk about this later."

"Do you still have it?" I asked suddenly remembering the necklace.

"Have what?" she asked before it dawned on her, "The necklace," she smiled at the memory, "Yes, I don't think he ever saw it." she slowly moved her hand and pulled it out over the hospital clothes that they had put her in. I wasn't surprised that she couldn't face the name or the ordeal of her captor yet.

"See? Still in tack." She smiled as she saw it, and I was reminded of my own which just as slowly I pulled out.

I smiled at her, and everything else fell away, the pain we were in, the emotional pain and scars that we both had, and we remembered that we were irrevocably, irresistibly in love with each other.

A/N short chapter I know, I didn't mean it to be but it was kind of a sweet ending so this just sort of fit. Don't worry guys only a few chapters left, maybe 2. Possibly 3.

No this isn't a song fic, it's just the beginning fit well.

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW.


	21. Chapter 21

The healers came every hour for 2 days, but by the end we felt fine, it was then that they decided to see if we could actually be in a different room. (Yes we had been in the same room for the last 2 days)

"You ready for this?" I asked her as she stood staring at the door that I was about to walk out of.

"Well, we have to do it sometime right?" she said, not really giving me an answer.

"That's not what I asked." I said opening the door and taking a step.

I heard her cry match my own, it was pain this time, it was like my heart was being torn apart.

I fell back into the room.

Breathing hard as the pain reseeded I looked at her incredulously, "What the hell is happening to us?" I asked having no idea.

* * *

So we ate, slept and spent all our time together in the same room, we could at least move around the place, if we had to spend all our time in that one room I would be driven crazy in no time.

It did give us plenty of time though to talk it all out, in detail, truthfully we didn't have much else to do.

We talked through my guilt and eventually she began to open up about what that bastard had done to her. She hadn't been able to say his name yet though.

"At first it had been alright you know? He just broke my bones, my body. But then he said that too completely 'heal' me he had to break my mind as well." She took a breath as the events came back to her. "That was when I found out that it was, him." She paused like she might have been about to say his name, but we both knew she wasn't quite ready for that yet. "He cast spells to make me see things, like escapes, rescues. Then other times he made me think I was burning, or that you were being killed."

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hey, hey." I said coming around and wrapping her in my arms, "It's okay, you don't have to say anymore."

"But I need too." She took a hand and continued "The whole reason he did it, the one time I remember being fully lucid, was because he saw me with you. He said that I had become corrupted and that I needed to be purified."

I held her close and she faced what she had been running from all this time.

* * *

The first appointment we had with the doc, the mind healer, didn't go so well. He kind of pushed a little, and though we had begun facing our demons together, talking it through with someone else, well we weren't quite ready for that yet.

He started with me, asking about why I tried to kill myself, twice, and I couldn't find it within myself to answer. I looked at Hermione and she knew what I was thinking and feeling and we sorted it through with each other without saying a word but that didn't really help the mind doc, by the end he was threatening us with legenimiosy.

That was when we got up and left his office.

We got a new mind healer after that.

* * *

We didn't go back to school, they wouldn't let us, even though both of us were pushing for it. They stubbornly said that we had to stay here until our mind healer said otherwise. Our new healer insisted in us calling her Jackie. And then in the midst of all the healers and patients two very welcome faces came to see us.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione wrapping her up in a fierce hug.

"Hey mate." Said Blaise as he extended his hand in welcome, which I shook.

"It's good to see a familiar face." I said as we stood there waiting for the girls to quit the hugging.

"I'll bet, after you disappeared, what was it about a week ago? Well as you can imagine McGonagall was furious, and then I don't really know what happened she sort of just glassed over the fact that two of the most important students had suddenly gone missing. I guess I know why now though." He said gesturing to the perfectly non captured girl in front of us.

After that they came by as often as they could, and when they found out about the whole not being able to go into different room's thing they had amusing reactions to say the least.

* * *

The new mind healer came and we actually got along well, she didn't pry, she just talked about, for me, depression in general. Though she seemed to get that I was mostly getting better on my own, well with Hermione.

Hermione herself though, she didn't have it as easy, while I still felt the urge to bleed out sometimes she had it worse. She would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, pleading with that bastard to stop. Though she said that it was slightly better with me there then when I hadn't visited. I felt so guilty about that.

* * *

For 2 weeks we fell into a familiar routine, spending our waking hours amusing ourselves with board games, or in therapy session. After a while they did allow work to be sent from the school with Blaise and Ginny came and gave to us every day.

At one stage I asked why Luna wasn't with them, to which they replied that she had started a relationship with Neville, which they were fine with.

* * *

It had decided to rain one day, and we had been going stir crazy being kept indoors, so on a whim I had come up with a plan to get us out of there for a little while. June had told me about a garden they kept to grow herbs and the like, which was apparently very large. We probably could have picked a sunny day to break the rules but while everyone was else where we had snuck out into the rain, Hermione a little reluctant but I had persuaded her.

"Come on Hermione, don't you want to go outside?" I asked her, standing in the door way, just out of the reach of the rain.

"Yes, but it's breaking the rules, I'm sure we could find something else to do."

I held out my hand for her to take, "You know nothing will be as good as this."

She bit her lip but slowly took my hand, which I used to pull her closer into a kiss. Than before she could realise what I was doing I pulled her out into the rain, breaking away when she screeched.

"Draco Malfoy!" she cried, astounded that I would do that to her.

"Yes?" I asked innocently like I didn't know what she wanted.

"I believe, that you just pulled me into the rain." She stated, to which I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm sure I would never do something like that to my girlfriend." I said, trying my best not laugh.

Then I feared for myself because a evil glint appeared in her eye, which never meant anything good for me.

"Well, if you didn't then I must be imagining things." She said, than she shoved me back into a puddle of mud.

It splashed up and covered me from head to toe, I even had to wipe some from my eyes.

"Hermione!" I whined, knowing that one of my few sets of clothes were now ruined.

"What?" she asked innocently, and I knew she was giving me a taste of my own medicine.

"You just shoved me into the mud!" I cried indignantly getting up.

"No, I would never do such a thing to my boyfriend." To which I laughed, the even copied my words.

Though there was where the resemblances ended.

"Well, I feel out of place. So…" I left it hanging as I lunged towards her, grabbing her before she could dart away, covering her in mug as well, "I think you should join me!" I said once I had her securely in my arms.

"Draco! Get off!" she cried, laughed uncontrollably, knowing she was caught. With the rain now pouring around us I let her go and quickly picked up a pile of mud, throwing it at her still turned back.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it?" she said grinning, grabbing her own handful.

And so we through mud at each other, and I can tell you it's more fun than snow. With the rain coming down around up we ran through the garden, trying and failing to hide behind plants and rocks.

Of course we were found eventually, me having caught her again and us simply enjoying the rain.

They had made us clean the bathrooms for a couple of days.

We knew though that it didn't matter, it was the fun that counted.

* * *

Harry came and visited, that was a spectacular time, and we actually became friends, which Hermione was extremely happy about.

* * *

They never did find a way to break whatever it was on us, that didn't mean they didn't stop looking, but once our sessions had ended with the mind healer, they couldn't really keep us there for much longer, so we had gone back to Hogwarts. They had made some accommodation changes of course, we slept in the same room and they had to put us in the same classes, but we got through it.

Through it all I never forgot just how much I, Draco Malfoy, loved Hermione Granger.

A/N Yes I do think it end here, unless I get reviews telling me I forgot about some issues or another. I know kind of a strange story, believe me I think so too now. Plus no flames, please I know my spelling and gramma is terrible, so to all you haters, go AWAY!  
To everyone else, thanks for reading!

Later lovelies.


End file.
